Naruto Holmes
by ShockDragoon
Summary: Naruto Holmes, the world's greatest detective, and his loyal partner Dr. Shikamaru Watson must stop Lord Orochimaru Blackwood for causing mayhem in 19th century London. Will Sakura Adler and Hinata Lestrade be able to help them stop a man already hung?
1. Chapter 1

**World's Greatest Detective**

London, 1891, 19th Century

A carriage starts to race down the streets in the dead of night; they are defiantly in a hurry. Inside there are a few police officers including an inspector and what appears to be a civilian since he is not in uniform. However, this civilian is prepared for a fight as he brandishes a revolver and checks two brass knuckles with blades on them. Despite their speed, a lone young man runs through the streets faster than them. He jumps fences, turns corners and finally leaps out of the shadows in front of a crypt. He is young but has a firm and experienced look on his face to go with his striking blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. "Brilliant landing Holmes" he said to himself as he kicked the crypt's door down and raced inside. He darts in and suddenly spots a lone guard looking around. Holmes darts behind a corner and starts to evaluate his attack pattern.

"Cocked head to the left suggests partial deafness in left ear. First point of attack: Box ear in. Second, got to be heavy drinker, punch to the liver. Third, paralyze vocal cords to stop screaming. Finally, dragging left leg, fist to patella. In summary, consciousness regained in 90 seconds, crippled, full recovery: unlikely" Holmes said as he hid himself in the darkness. The guard passes him and Holmes deploys everything he planned on him perfectly and steals his hat and lantern in the process. He darts further into the crypt and stops as he gets to the "party". He spots a satanic ritual being performed. A man in a large hooded black robe preaches as a young girl with red hair begins to seizure on a sacrificial table. Holmes checks the number of guards as he sees another hooded man appear.

However, another guard jumps Holmes and as he silently fights him off, the civilian from the carriage arrives and grabs the guard's head and mouth while Holmes holds his nose to force the man to pass out. "I like the hat" the civilian says.

"Thanks, I just picked it up" Holmes replies.

"You remember your revolver?" the civilian asks.

"Knew I forgot something" Holmes replies still holding the man's nose. "I thought I left the stove on" he said as he looked at the man to check if he passed out yet. He seemed more surprised two 19 year olds were beating him up.

"You did" the dark haired civilian said as he gives Holmes a revolver.

Holmes looks at the man as he finally passes out. "That's enough, you should know. You are a doctor after all" he said as the doctor checked himself and put the man on the ground. "Always good to have you around Watson" Holmes said as the two prepared for a fight. "Where's the inspector?" he asked but he give a sigh when he hears the inspector is lining his troops up. "That could take all day" is Holmes's answer as the duo move towards the guards.

As they near, they jump out and attack the four with their fists. Holmes quickly picked up two clubs from one of the guards and promptly beat the crap out of him. Watson pulled out his knifed brass knuckles and broke a man's jaw. As this was happening the cloaked man gave a signal to the other cloaked man and he left. The girl's seizures increased and she picked up a knife as if she had no control over her body and prepared to stab herself with it. "Karin!" Holmes yelled as he grabbed the knife and stopped her just in time.

The man then looked at Holmes "Naruto Holmes" is all he said as the two stare each other down. "And his loyal dog, Shikamaru Watson. Tell me doctor, have you enjoyed my work?" he asked Watson suggesting this attempted murder was not his first. Shikamaru brandished his trench knives and moved closer to show him how much he did "love" his work.

"Shikamaru, NO WAIT!" Holmes yells as he stops his friend just in time. "Observe" he said as he pointed out there was a sharp glass blade in the man's hand aimed right at Shikamaru.

"How'd you see that Naruto?" Shikamaru asks as Naruto destroys the glass blade. His only reply was that he was looking for it. Right away, the two turned there attention to the man and removed his hood, revealing a ghastly pale man with long black hair and snake like eyes. "Lord Orochimaru Blackwood" Watson said giving the man a name.

"You seem surprised" Orochimaru said making it clear that it wasn't unusual to see him doing something like this.

"I think Karin deserves your attention more than he does" Naruto Holmes replied as Shikamaru passed Orochimaru and hit him in the face to check on Karin. She looked as if whatever drug that she was given was finally losing its effect on her.

Suddenly, police officers entered the fray arresting everyone. "Impeccable timing Neji Lestrade" Naruto said to the inspector. "We've got one for the doctor and one for the rope" Naruto explained as Shikamaru said that Karin needed a hospital now.

Neji looked at Orochimaru "Clark Lee, get this man out of my sight" he said as Lee moved to handcuff the man. However, it was obvious that everyone feared this man as they twitched every time he moved.

"If you don't mind Constable" Orochimaru said to Lee as he led himself out of the crypt to the paddy wagon. Naruto disliked and loved that term. Being Irish in London led him to be prejudiced his whole life but he respected how the English did have a secret respect for the rumble tumble antics of his people. Why, some believed Naruto had a devilish fox within his soul. The trait had always stuck with him and he didn't really mind being the mischievous fox he was.

However the inspector turned his attention to Holmes "You were supposed to wait for my orders Naruto" he said trying to establish his authority over the world's greatest detective.

Naruto breathed in, "Well, if I had, you'd be cleaning up a corpse and chasing a rumor. Besides, your uncle hired me to find our friend Karin so that was more important to me than your orders. Why your uncle thought you needed any assistance is beyond me" Holmes replied to poke fun at Neji. Neji become inspector at this young age of 20 for his leadership, and overall skill. However, solving complex cases wasn't truly his forte and this led the Yard to hire Holmes a lot to solve said crimes. This of course led Naruto to always poke fun at his friend trying to get the emotionless ice cube to lighten up.

"Well London shall breathe a sigh of relief then" Neji said commenting that Orochimaru had killed others and it was somewhat of the talk of the town.

"Bravo Inspector" Shikamaru said for it was his turn to insult Neji.

"Have a cigar" Naruto said giving Neji one. None of them smoked but hey, you never know and cigars are like diamonds in prison if cigarettes were dollars.

"Gentlemen" the three heard as they turned and found Shiho of the press staring at them with her camera. "Cheese" she said happily as she took the picture. Naruto quickly covered his face though as fame was never his objective. But everyone knew him all over the world especially with what Shiho put in as the headline for the paper.

"NARUTO HOLMES AIDES POLICE"  
"World's greatest detective stops Satanic Madman"


	2. Chapter 2

**Learn to Share**

3 weeks later

Shikamaru was in office at Baker Street's 221B apartment, he was checking his father's nerves. "Your nerves are doing well this week dad" he said to his father.

"Thank you son, your mother, really, and I are so proud to have a genius son to be our doctor so we don't have to pay anyone much" Shikaku joked. "Oh also, I'M proud of you for the girlfriend you got. 2 ½ years older way to go" he further joked as the two laughed. Suddenly they heard three gunshots and promptly ducked to avoid possible death. "That was gunfire!" Shikaku yelled. He was a former soldier and he knew gunfire.

"No Dad, uh hammer and nails right?" Shikamaru said to cover for his friend but he knew his father knew better. "Naruto is probably putting up a painting or something, I'll go check on him" he excused himself.

However, his father stopped him "You've figured out what's "wrong" with him right?" Shikaku asked. He became slightly disappointed when Shikamaru had no answer for him. "Then it shall remain the greatest medical mystery of all time" he ended as Shikamaru went into the hall where a young lady with brown hair in two buns was waiting for him.

"I don't go in there when he's got a weapon in his hand, you know that is my one rule" a lady of 20 said. "Thank God for you Dr. Watson. If you weren't around he'd bring the entire house down" she further explained to clue Shikaku in about how crazily destructive Naruto Holmes could be.

"Ms Tenten Hudson, please take my dad down for some tea or something" Shikamaru asked as he ushered them downstairs where the sounds of Naruto's insanity couldn't be heard. "Oh and Tenten, bring something to cheer him up he ended as he enter Naruto Holmes's room. It was dark and the smell of gunpowder was present as he poked his head in. "Permission to enter the armory?" the doctor said sarcastically.

"Granted" is all Naruto said as he fired again completing a spiral pattern he made while shooting. "Watson, I am on the verge of creating a device that suppresses the sound of a gunshot" he explained as Shikamaru entered the room. It was obvious that he was years ahead of his time trying to create the silencer.

Shikamaru just walked over to windows and opened the curtains causing Holmes to hiss like a vampire. "Well it doesn't work" he said as he continued to open shades and windows. "You know, it's been three weeks since your last case, isn't time you found another one" he continued to try and get Naruto out and about.

Naruto staggered around "I can't but agree" he said. "My mind rebels in stagnation, give me work and problems, the sooner the better" he ended as he sat down and started reading the paper. Watson started to read him case suggestions but Naruto had answers for them immediately; answers involving insurance swindles and cheating spouses; all of which didn't have anything to do with protecting the common good. "Is it December, her 19th birthday is coming and Christmas before that" Holmes said to himself. Then something caught his eye, "I see you're the attending doctor at Orochimaru Blackwood's hanging" he noticed. "Hanging him awfully fast" he ended.

"Of course, it was our case and I see them through to the end" Shikamaru said. "And how couldn't they hang him right away, the evidence was overwhelming and the people are demanding him dead" he explained. "Now, what else is there that is case worthy" he said to himself as he looked through the requests.

However Tenten walked in with tea. "Is this poisoned, NANNY!" Naruto said angrily at the landlady. However she reminded him that a certain friend of hers begged her to start tricking Naruto into eating fresh vegetables because she wanted him to live to see the age of 30. She placed the tea down and moved some papers "Don't touch anything, everything is in their proper place Nanny" he sneered at the end.

Tenten was one of the few people that could put Naruto in his place and he couldn't stand that about her. She began to leave with old dishes that Naruto had in his room for God knows how long. "I see he's killed Asuma JR...again" she said as she left.

"What did you do to AJ now!" Shikamaru screamed as he checked the three year old boy on the floor. Holmes explained that it was his nap time but he wanted to help Naruto so they compromised and he's testing a new anesthetic for him, and he didn't mind at all. Shikamaru got up and looked at Holmes "Naruto, you've been in here for two weeks, I insist you have to GET OUT!" he said. He became distraught as Naruto said nothing in the world interested him outside. "So you're free this afternoon?" he asked.

"Absolutely" Naruto replied.

"Dinner?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wonderful" Holmes answered.

"The Royale?" Shikamaru asked again.

"My favorite" Holmes replied

However the peace was broken "Temari's coming...without Gaara" he ended. After Naruto tried to get out of it Shikamaru stayed firm "YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO SHARE, I'M NOT YOUR ONLY FRIEND!" he said. "8:30pm, Royale, WEAR A JACKET! And not the one "she" gave you with all the pockets you hang inside the grandfather clock!" Watson reminded Holmes.

"You wear a jacket" was Holmes's childish response.

8:30, Royale

Holmes sat with the two of them, Shikamaru praying Naruto doesn't do anything stupid. However his prayers were unanswered as Temari asked Holmes to deduce her and he made the mistake of bring up how since she was nearly three years older than Shikamaru, it looked like she was a gold-digger trying to seduce a very young doctor. This of course didn't sit well and she left with Watson reminding him Shikamaru already knew about the age gap. With this Naruto left to a bar to get into a fighting match with someone much bigger than him. Naruto was a slap boxer, sacrificing punches for speed, precision hits, and sting. However, he wasn't fighting seriously because Temari was his friend but in his mind she is trying to take away one of his closest friends and HE was Shikamaru's friend FIRST.

However, a handkerchief bearing the initials "SA" caught his attention and he noticed a young lady his age with green eyes and pink hair in the back of the crowd. "We're done buddy, you win congrats he said trying to reach her but the man spit on the back of his head and the lady apparently placed a bet on him to win. "This mustn't register on an emotional level" Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to beat the man into sub mission. "First: distract target, then block blind jab, cut with cross to left cheek and discombobulate. Second: Dazed, he'll attempt wild haymaker so employ elbow block, then body shot and block feral left. Third: Weaken then fracture jaw, break cracked ribs, traumatize solar plexus, dislocate jaw entirely, and finally, heel kick to diaphragm" he planned. "In summary: Ears ringing, jaw fractured, three cracked ribs, four broken, diaphragm hemorrhaging. Physical recovery: Six weeks. Psychological recovery: Six months. Ability to spit at back of head: neutralized" he surmised as he took the lady's hanky and used it as the distraction and played out everything he planned yet again and stunned everyone watching. Victorious, he picked the hanky up and grabbed a unidentified bottle and went upstairs.

Shikamaru and Temari on the other hand were enjoying a nice walk. "Why do you work as an investigator if you're a doctor Shikamaru?" she asked him.

He looked at her "Well, when I was 16, my mentor Asuma Sarutobi was murdered by a Jashin worshiper and I wanted justice. Well many officers didn't know how to find him but as I was the youngest guy in medical school, Naruto was already the youngest detective and making a name for himself. He helped me find Hidan and apparently together we solved the case faster than even Holmes anticipated. That and he promised to help me look after Asuma's wife Kurenai and her baby to come, you know AJ, and so we kind of just stuck" he explained. But Temari's look made him further spill the beans. "That and he didn't rat me out when I killed Hidan, so I kind of owe him" he ended as they passed the prison.

Inside there was screaming and hollering as officers Izumo and Kotetsu came to two other scared officers. "What's wrong?" Izumo asked. The guards explained that another officer was apparently under a spell from Orochimaru and he was burning from the inside. All the prisoners were freaking out, and these were murders, rapists, and thieves and other common scum.

"Quickly, take him to the infirmary now!" Kotetsu called to the two officers as they picked the officer up and left. He then looked at Orochimaru who calmly stood in his cell. "What's this all about Blackwood?" he asked.

The snakelike man looked straight at them as the prisoners tried clawing the wall out to leave. "I was a request" he said. "There is someone I'd like to see" he ended.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Request**

The next morning, Shikamaru Watson went looking for Naruto. He came to the bar he was last night and went upstairs to find him. "Watson?" Naruto asked. Hearing it was him, Naruto went on to explain what he was doing "Shikamaru, what started mainly as an experiment has brought me on the threshold of a monumental discovery". "Watch, when I play a chromatic scale on my violin the trapped flies give no measurable response" explained pointing to the flies he had trapped in a beaker.

Shikamaru was uninterested and turned his attention to what Naruto was eating. "You know what you put in your ramen this time is meant for people who need to defecate right? And you say Tenten is trying to poison you" he said as he gave Naruto an antidote; apparently Naruto had a habit of experimenting with things to make ramen taste even better.

"Hm, thought I was going more than usual" he remarked but pressed on. "Now look at this, and this is amazing, if I which to atonal cluster...viola, they fly in counter clockwise circles like a regimented flock" he explained as Shikamaru watched. "Watson, this is amazing. I, using musical theory, have created order out of chaos" Naruto ended.

There was a slight pause form Shikamaru "How'd you get them in there?" he asked.

Naruto had to remember this "Excellent question, to make a long story short; I was at it for six hours" he explained proving how dedicated he was to his experiments at times.

This was a waste of a life in Shikamaru's opinion. "And what happens if I do this:" Shikamaru asked as he opened the beaker and shooed the flies out. Naruto just stared at the flies fly away apparently just tossing aside the experiment like it was nothing now. "Get dressed, YOU are Orochimaru's last request" Shikamaru said. He then noticed the jacket Naruto loved in the corner. "Good, the jacket she gave you could fit all the evidence of any crime you encounter along the way" Shikamaru ended hoping to perk Naruto's interest to find work.

"I don't do guys if that's what he wants" Naruto explained as he left the room. There was evidence that Orochimaru could be a pedophile but it was never 100% proven. As they got in the carriage Naruto Holmes tried to engage Shikamaru in small talk "Did you know the opera house is featuring "Don Giovanni" I can easily get us some tickets if you like, I got connections" he said.

Shikamaru just looked at him, he was still angry that Naruto somewhat insulted Temari last night but he had an ace up his sleeve. "Oh yes, if I was the secret lover of "her" I could get anything I wanted too" he said. Holmes tried to hide the shocked look on his face "What, you didn't think I knew, she's only Tenten's best friend" he said. "Neji Lestrade would kick your ass if he knew" he further explained.

"That's not funny, and I am sorry, Temari knows that" Holmes said as he tried to change the subject. "So that's "no" to the opera then?" Naruto asked causing Shikamaru to become more annoyed as he exclaimed he should just go with "her". It was obvious he was talking about Neji Lestrade's cousin Lady Hinata Lestrade. Her father was a powerful lord that called on Naruto's assistance a lot but if he figured out that his daughter finally got what she has wanted since she was three, Lord Lestrade would sick the entire Scotland Yard, navy, and army on the world's greatest detective to make him the world's deadest detective.

As they approached the jail, Naruto was escorted to the cells by Izumo and Kotetsu. However, as they entered the cells, Naruto couldn't help but notice that there was no one in the cells. "It uh, seems you have lots of rooms to let" he said

"He had to move the prisoners Mr. Holmes, otherwise we were gonna have a riot on our hands" Izumo explained.

Kotetsu further explained "He has a…well…peculiar effect on the inmates as if…" he ended as both men stopped before going anywhere near Orochimaru's cell. "…get inside their heads" he ended fearfully. Apparently it wasn't just the prisoners' heads he could get into.

Naruto just stared at them, he understood they were afraid. Orochimaru had a reputation to be in line with Lucifer himself. "I can find my own way if you guys have other duties that must be performed" he said to make them feel better and so they could leave.

"Much obliged sir, thank you Mr. Holmes" they both said as they hurried away. They didn't run but they didn't walk away either.

Naruto then walked toward the cell he heard Orochimaru saying something, he also took note at all the sketches that Orochimaru made all over his cell. He heard Orochimaru preaching from a satanic bible "If any man an ear than let him hear. As I stood upon the sand of the sea I saw a beast rise up out of the sea having seven heads and ten horns. Upon his heads were seven crowns and the name of blasphemy and they worshiped a dragon which gave them power unto the beast saying "Who is like unto the beast?" The beast I saw was like a leopard. His feet were of a bear and his mouth was of a lion and the dragon gave him his power and his seat and great authority" he was reading boring Naruto.

"I love what you've done to the place" Naruto said wanting to shut Orochimaru up. Naruto was a Christian, neither the typical Irish catholic or English protestant, but just a plain one so hearing these ramblings was as offensive to him as it was boring and annoying.

Orochimaru just smiled as he realized he was there "So glad you could accept my invitation" he said. He then heard Naruto had a bit of a problem since three weeks ago. "How can I help?" he asked the detective that caught him.

"Well, while my heart primarily went out to whatever family or friends of the victims I could find, I couldn't help but notice a sense criminal mastery in the stroke of your brush" Holmes explained. He was saying that in the world of crime, Orochimaru is like an artist, and a decent one at that.

Orochimaru smiled "You're too kind".

"However, by comparison, your work in the crypt was more akin to a finger painting" Naruto corrected. He knew that after Orochimaru killed Dosu, Zaku, Sakon and Ukon, and Kimimaro that how he did it was masterful but how he tried to kill Karin wasn't anything like what he normally did.

Orochimaru then turned to him with a slight smile; Naruto was as genius as they said when he was solving crimes…elsewhere he was kind of crazy. "So now you are wondering wither there is a larger game afoot" he replied. "Those lives were, necessity, four meaningless creature called upon to serve a greater purpose…Kimimaro was useful, but he was gonna die from a disease so he said go for it" Orochimaru stated.

"I wonder if they'll let, Watson and I dissect your brain, after you're hanged of course" Naruto said to show he wasn't AS twisted as Orochimaru. This caused even the satanic man himself to become a little shocked. "I'd wager there is some deformity or tumor in there that might prove scientifically significant, so then you too can serve a greater purpose" he said with his back to the bars.

Suddenly Orochimaru went right up against the bars and whispered not sweet nothings but insane claims in Holmes ear. "Holmes you must widen your gaze, for beneath your mask of logic I sense fragility; that worries me. Steel your mind Holmes…I need you" he said.

"I say, you've come a long way down from the House of Lords" Naruto said nonchalantly wanting to get his backside away from the near confirmed pedophile.

"And I shall rise again" Orochimaru defended. "Now pay attention. In three days, three more will die. And the last sane thought through your head, will be acknowledging you made all this possible" he ended as Naruto walked away.

Naruto couldn't help but notice all the officers waiting to see what the madman wanted with the man that caught him. "I'm not sure" he said to Neji as he asked him. But he knew that something was up, the other man in the crypt might be the real brains or an accomplice. But he went to see Hinata in her safe box to watch the hanging to make sure for himself.

"Lord Orochimaru Blackwood, you are sentenced to death for practicing black arts, the unholy murder of five innocent people, and the attempted murder of a sixth. Have you any final words?" asked Lord Hiashi Lestrade

"Death is only the beginning" Orochimaru claimed as he was hung. Hinata looked away because she didn't like death but Naruto wanted to make sure with his previous threat.

Shikamaru came down and check Orochimaru's pulse. He also told Naruto they weren't going to dissect his brain or stab him in the heart with a silver stake just to make sure. "That is the end of Lord Orochimaru Blackwood" Watson said.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura Adler**

The next morning

Naruto was asleep on the floor on top of his tiger skin rug for God knows what reason. However, he smelled tea among other aromas which made him open his eyes. He could see a young lady crushing two walnuts with her bare hands showing unseen strength seen in a lady. "London is so bleak this time of year" she said. As soon as Holmes heard the voice he remembered her as the pink haired girl from the bar. "Not that I'm pining for New Jersey the armpit of America. I much prefer to travel in the winter" she continued. "Brought you these, all the way from Syria; I also found these delicious dates in Jordan, and your favorite snack: Mint fudge cookies" she continued. Holmes's face was not delighted to see her though; it was shock and fear that covered his face. "I thought we could have a tea party" she ended.

As she turned, Holmes jumped up and instantly checked his safe behind a portrait. "You know when I was setting the table, I found this: a file with my name on it" she said as he continued to cover a trapdoor filled with valuables. She read a load of articles that had priceless objects being stolen and high powered elected officials being forced to resign from their position because of scandals. As she continued, Naruto crept up to a picture on his desk and pushed it down to hide it from the young lady as she turned to see him do it.

"I was simply studying your methods, should the authorities ask me to hunt you down" he explained

"Oh...but my name isn't in any of these articles" she brought up.

"Yes but your work was clear" he said. He walked up to her with a smile and stroked her hair but he instantly put up a frown and pulled up her necklace "This wouldn't happen to be the Maharaja's missing diamond would it?" he strictly questioned her.

A slight smile came across her face "Let's not dwell on the past" she said. Holmes agreed with her too saying it was filled with pain, physical and emotion between them. "By the looks of things I'd say you're between jobs" she said.

"And you between suckers, I mean punching bags, I mean boyfriends…that you sucker" Holmes replied to make a point. "You think I don't remember what you've done to me Miss Sakura Adler?" he said to bring up why she is in his house and sniffed the tea she made to check for anything added to it that she could be immune to.

There was quietness between them. "I need your help" Sakura replied. This gave Naruto a face like "here it comes". She reached into her shirt and Holmes instantly grabbed her hand and made a fist and slowly put it down almost if instinct told him to do so. She just smiled "Why are you always so suspicious?" she asked.

"Shall I answer chronologically, alphabetically, most painful, or most humiliating?" he asked. "Who are you working for?" he asked. Sakura gave no response making him know he'd have to find out the hard way.

"What was most humiliating?" she asked and heard it was when she threw him in the Thames when they were kids and he walked homed with his shorts riding up. "I can easily top that" she answered.

"Don't" is all Holmes said with a shiver still not letting go of her hand and not unclenching his fist.

She still smiled her sarcastic smile. "Careful not to cut yourself on the lethal envelope" she said sarcastically. "You'll find all you need right there" she continued as she left money for Holmes despite his protests. Before she left she fixed the picture up to her it had two pictures. One was her and the other was Lady Hinata Lestrade. She flicked Hinata's picture with her finger causing the glass to make a crack as she left. She walked pass Watson as he was returning home and asked him to hold the door as she left making Shikamaru confused as to if he really saw who he saw and swallowed a gulp hoping it wasn't.

As Sakura walked the streets, she entered a carriage. "We'll do it. I wager he'll have your man within the next 24 hours" she said.

In the carriage was a man, his face covered in the shadows "Well done Miss Adler, he better find him. Reorden is the key to what Blackwood was doing" the mystery man said. However instantly they heard a ruckus outside, someone had walked into their carriage.

The man walked up to the mystery man asking for a ride "A little rifle range would go a long way sir. I've had to rub the calluses of these German bands" he said. However the mystery man was not one to be bothered as he instantly revealed a derringer out of his right sleeve on a device that shot it out and pointed it directly at the Hobo's head ordering him to get off. "God save the queen sir, God save the queen" the hobo said to apologize and backed away. Adler made it clear with her face she was scared shitless of this mystery man as the gun went back into his sleeve.

Back at Holmes's place Watson couldn't help but poke fun at Holmes. "Look at you; only two women in the world you care about and one of them is as sweet and innocent as the Virgin Mary and the other is a world class criminal that is guilty as sin. What do you like both ends of the spectrum here?" he mocked Holmes. Naruto tried to explain as his head was on his table with his hands on his head but Shikamaru interrupted "No allow me; Sakura is the only adversary that has ever outwitted you, twice at that. And to your defense it was because you were thinking with the wrong head" Watson explained.

"Right you had your fun" Holmes said

"What were you doing?" Watson said as he egged Naruto to explain what happened a few moments ago.

10 minutes ago.

Sakura left Naruto's room and as soon as she did, Naruto instantly jumped to his window to see where she was going. He then jumped to a mirror, after swaping the two pictures so Sakura's had the cracked glass and got a false nose. Down stairs Watson kept looking at the door confusingly as he run into Holmes ready to jump out a window. "Holmes are you wearing a false nose?" he asked him but Holmes denied despite it being obvious he was. "Whatever, tell me that wasn't who I thought it was at the door" Watson asked as Naruto stole his jacket and jumped out the window screaming it wasn't. Shikamaru knew better however and decided not to ask until Holmes came back. "Troublesome woman" he said as he closed the window.

Naruto looked around to find Sakura then and he found her. Apparently a man tried to sell her flowers as a ruse to rob her. She then promptly beat the crap out of the two "Don't move she said as she put a knife to his face. "Oh, look at that" she said as stole their wallets and the flowers.

"That the Sakura I know" Naruto said to himself as he continued to follow her. He picked up things along the way like a hat and eye patch to the point where he looked like a hobo. With this disguise he bumped into her carriage to see who her employer was saying he was the "hobo" that the mystery man pointed his gun at.

Present time

Holmes finished his story and playing the violin to increase the coolness of the story but he instantly stopped. "This man intrigues me Shikamaru. He's got Adler on edge" he described.

"Which is one mean feat" Watson added to show the power this mystery man possessed.

"She's scared of him" Holmes ended

"But she works for him" Watson again added trying to make sense of everything. "She never did forgive you for what you did to Sasuke" he ended

Holmes stopped for a second "No one is above the law, Sasuke either was to go to the rope, or that insane asylum" he explained. "Granny tells me he's been doing…better the past few years" he ended further explaining what went wrong between him and Adler. "I never figured out if Sakura really did get into the hospital and ravage him" he added

"She was a nurse there" Shikamaru agreed to add evidence to that old claim. "Besides, what does she want with this "Reorden" guy?" Shikamaru added sense he was interested in the case. "I know I've said anything with Adler, leave me out of, but I advise you: Leave the case alone" he warned reminding him he doesn't think right around her.

"Well that's of no concern to you; but you know, someday you might not be here and I'll have to pay the rent myself, YOU made that clear" Holmes said pointing his violin wand at Watson's face.

"Get that out of my face" he said

"It's not in your face it's in my hand" Holmes corrected him on his English. Really, HOLMES correcting WATSON on ENGLISH?

"Get what's in your hand away from my face" Watson said with correct grammar.

Suddenly, Lee came into their office, "Mr. Holmes, Inspector Neji asks that you come with me at once!" he said with a scared look on his face.

"What did he lose his way to Scotland Yard?" Naruto joked causing Shikamaru to laugh. Normally Lee would laugh too but not this time.

"It's Lord Blackwood sir, it seems...well..." he couldn't finished. "...come back from the grave" he finally got out.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Impure World Resurrection**

Holmes and Watson were both in a form of shock. The man they had caught and brought to justice to be hanged to the point where Watson declared the man dead himself, was apparently back from the dead. "Most engaging" is all Holmes could say fighting the urge to say "I told you so" since he wanted to dissect his brain or stake his heart with a silver stake to make sure.

"Very funny Lee, I pronounced the man dead myself" Shikamaru finally got out. All Lee gave him was a look of total fear, he was not joking.

"What are the facts?" asked Naruto stunning Shikamaru

Lee was trying to remember everything "Groundskeeper claims he saw him walking the graveyard this morning sir"

"Have the papers gotten wind of this? If Shiho did YOU might have to "convince" her not to post it" he said pointing at Shikamaru reminding him the annoying paper girl does have a thing for him.

"No that is what we're trying to avoid sir" Lee said.

"What are the major concerns" Holmes continued shocking Shikamaru

"Panic, sheer bloody panic sir" Lee ended

Shikamaru had had enough "You are not taking this seriously are you?" he asked. However, Naruto had that look in his eyes, a look that made Watson uncomfortable all the time. "Ugh, I'll get my coat" he said as he knew they were going.

Tenten then came in and fearfully dodged behind a door, "Oh no Tenten, Neji isn't here" Lee said. "You know I'd either come or send someone ahead of time to given you a moment to freshen up" he ended as she entered with tea; it was obvious she was a little disappointed. As everyone left, this gave her the opportune time to clean Holmes's room.

On the carriage ride over, Holmes and Watson had one of there famous arguments that Lee loved. Holmes reminded Watson that sometimes they have to take one for the "team" and him possibly "convincing" Shiho was one of those moments. "Yeah, if that were true, you would have taken one when Karin tried to "repay" you for saving her from Orochimaru!" Watson yelled reminding him that he himself has a girlfriend like him.

As they arrived in the cemetery, Watson immediately saw something on the ground "Great, who do you think won the rugby match Lee?" he asks pointing to all the mess the police had left on the ground. "You guys have done a terrific of obliterating any potential evidence" he continued but stopped as Lee did seem upset at his mistake.

"Well at least they never miss an opportunity, to miss an opportunity" Holmes joked to get everyone back in spirit as he approached the crime scene.

There the tomb of Orochimaru was destroyed and a voice came out of the hole. "You took your time Holmes" it was Neji Lestrade's voice.

"AND ON THE THIRD DAY" Holmes said to mimic the bible to annoy the emerged Inspector.

"These slabs of stone weigh half a ton each and they are broken from the inside" Neji explained.  
Holmes asked about the witness and Neji pointed Shikamaru to him and he examined the catatonic man "Witness claimed he saw Lord Orochimaru Blackwood rise from the grave". Holmes then asked him about the coffin "We're bringing it up now" he replied. However Naruto saw that all the men were far too scared to go down and get said coffin.

"Uh-huh, what stage of the process are you at, the pecking order?" Naruto joked and seriously asked at the same time. He then looked to Watson and the witness as he walked over to the two.

"He is in shock; he may need a few moments before he gives a more accurate statement" he said. Neji then reminded Shikamaru that HE pronounced the man dead questioning him. "He had no pulse; you don't get much deader than that!" Watson defended.

They both noticed that Naruto was inspecting the rock and started smelling and tasting some of them. This made Neji think he's making fun of how it was taking his police officers to bring the coffin up. "Alright listen, if you guys don't stop acting like cowards you'll be pulling double time, now BRING THAT COFFIN UP NOW!" Neji silently screamed as his men went to get the coffin. As they brought it up, Lee and Neji opened it up to reveal a small midget with ginger hair. "That's not Blackwood!" Neji said immediately.

Holmes could only breath in with a slightly disappointed face, "Well, now I got a firm grasp of the obvious" he said as he pulled out his detective kit.

Neji had a sad face as he pulled Lee aside "I'm just trying to do my job, you think he thinks it's easy being an 20 year old inspector with my connections?" he complained silently to his friend. Lee only gave him supportive advice as Holmes asked for his pen.

Naruto used it to open the dead man's mouth to see no front teeth; he and Watson realized the dead man was Sakura Adler's missing man. He gave the pen back to Neji causing Neji to realize just how much his friend Naruto saw him as a valuable ally that does absolutely nothing but be a living dartboard.

Suddenly, the groundskeeper got up, "I know what I saw, it was Orochimaru!" he said making everyone look at him. In that instant, Naruto saw the midget's watch and took it to examine it later. He didn't like the police trying to "help" him deduce evidence he finds. "And when the dead walk, the living will fill these coffins" the man ended.

Holmes then got up and packed his detective bag of gadgets up, "Well, I'll leave this to you" he said as he left. Watson knew this meant he had everything he needed, Neji and Lee too.

"You really think he was resurrected?" Shikamaru asked

"The question is not "if" but "how" was he" Holmes corrected.

Watson agreed with this but he couldn't help but know that something was off here. Holmes knew what he needed to do to stop this man again.

"The game's afoot" he said in an iconic fashion.

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**The Games Afoot!**

Holmes sat on a bench waiting for Watson to return, he was speaking to three kids Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon his "Baker Street Irregulars". He wanted them to do something for him and they were usually overjoyed to help him in his investigations. He wanted them to find the location of Sakura Adler. Having her run amuck was never a good thing so he wanted to keep an eye on his old friend. "You got it boss" Konohamaru said to reassure him as they left.

With this Shikamaru returned with some fish and chips for Holmes. "Why do you love that particular "Ichiraku" shop instead of better restaurants I have no idea" Watson said

Naruto stepped up and started eating, it wasn't his usual ramen but it was made by the same people "Well it is a particular beer they use in their batter, a Northern Stout to be precise, that and the ramen is made in the same kitchen so it taste like my ramen" he explained as they tried to solve the case of Orochimaru's resurrection.

"You know Holmes, my dad has seen things in war he cannot explain in logical manners" Watson brought up. "He, Choza, and Inoichi once met a man who predicted the precise time of his death to the number and placement of the bullets that killed him" he extended. "You've got to admit, theoretically, a supernatural explanation to this case is possible" he ended waiting for Naruto's inevitable evaluation.

Naruto chewed on his fish and chip while thinking until he finished. "True, but it is a huge and rookie mistake to theorize without facts" he explained. "Inevitably one will begin to twist the facts to suite their theories instead of twisting their theories to suit the facts" he ended as he inspected the watch. He noticed that Watson mentally wrote down Holmes's advice. He was right in that philosophy, to theorize without facts could lead to a criminal escaping or worse, an innocent suffering. Naruto looked at the watch and stated that it had scratch marks around the winder. Watson knew this meant he was testing him to see how to theorize with data.

"The man was likely a drunk, every time he wound the wound his watch, his fingers slipped and he made scratch marks" Shikamaru deduced causing Naruto to smile knowing he taught him well. After Holmes brought up initials on the watch both instantly knew they were pawnbroker's marks and they soon realized, they were right in front of said pawnbroker. "Wonderful, let's get the address" Watson said as the duo made their way to discovering Reorden's home. They both wanted to know what this dead man had that Sakura and Orochimaru want.

They approached the pawnbroker's market and inquired about Reorden's place of refuge. The man was all too willing to help the world's greatest detective find the deadbeat that never paid up. "Be careful sirs, that guy was a little…off" is all he said as he gave them the address. This meant he probably was one of those guys experimenting with those drugs from overseas. Many people would take them thinking they had become "enlightened". But Holmes and Watson, being a detective and doctor, knew what that stuff really did to someone's mind. They had to deal with some of these "enlightened" people all the time.

At Reorden's place

Holmes approached the door and knocked on it with his cane. With no response he slowly went down to pick the lock with his gadgets. After two seconds of picking, Shikamaru kicked the door open. Naruto was visibly upset since something could happen to his crime scene. "You know, it does make a difference to me having someone with me that I can thoroughly rely on" Holmes joked as they walked in. Watson threw one of his trench knives to set off some mediocre traps.

"Clearly thought something was coming to get him" Watson deduced as he picked up his knife.

"Something did" Naruto reminded him as they began looking around. Naruto sniffed the air and realized something "Sakura Adler was here, unless the midget wore the same Parisian perfume" he said. He began sniffing around, something Shikamaru always feared because it usually meant he was smelled one of two things, ramen or… "Ah, putrefaction" Naruto said as Watson instantly took a hanky out to cover his nose. The second thing always led to estranged cases like this. Inside was a lab, filled with disgusting things, like skinned rats, an oozing goat's skull (a sign of Satan), and many demonic items.

"Ammonium Sulfate, Formaldehyde, among other aromas" he said as he looked around the lab that Reorden had in his house. He then noticed a paper covering a powdery substance with something to drip liquid on it, "Phosphorus" he determined.

Shikamaru also looked at the scribbles on the wall, "Looks like he was trying to combine…" he said as he tried to make sense of what he saw. "…Some kind of sorcery with a scientific formula" he finally deciphered.

Holmes gave it a look himself; the man was a midget so he looked for anything that he would have placed to get him somewhere. Then they would find what he was routinely experimenting with. It was obvious he was experimenting with something also, but he was only interested in the experiments that had to do with the case, and not the midget's vices.

However, Holmes instantly noticed something, burnt paper. "Let's see what he was trying to dispose of" Naruto said as he picked the paper up and placed it on a desk and grabbed some beakers. "Potassium and Magnesium" he said. Watson confirmed instantly that the two would create Sultaphytic acid. "Should suck the iron right out of the ink as long as it's not too burnt" he described. "Make sure you pad for the crest, paper is not cheap so no doubt someone put their crest on it the mark it" he ended as Shikamaru did just that. As he did that Naruto turned and saw a stepping stool indicating that Reorden went over to that area frequently.

Over in this corner of the lab, Holmes saw a honey comb in a bowl next to a bottle. Naruto smelled it to realize it was spoiled milk. Obviously, Reorden was killed instantly and unexpectedly or else he would have put the milk away. Next he noticed something, a withered plant "Hydrated Rhododendron…peculiar" he said aloud. Last he saw a copper pot filled with water and dead frogs. He also noticed a dissected frog next to it and examined it, he then tore a piece of paper and stoked the copper pot and smelled it. He was trying to determine what was in the water.

Watson had then started to see a crest from the brunt paper, "Holmes" he said gaining Naruto's attention as the smell from the pot made him slightly loopy. "Look at the crest, Reorden was working for Blackwood" he noted.

Naruto looked at him and around the room for a second to make sense of things. "Of course he was, but…to what end did Orochimaru need him" Holmes concluded. The two then left the lab and began to check the rest of the house. "Well whatever he was working on, he clearly succeeded" Holmes announced.

"What makes you say that?" asked Watson.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and gave him a rudimentary answer, "Otherwise…he'd still be alive".

To be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Frenchy, French Man**

Holmes led Watson to another end of Reorden's lodgings sniffing the air looking for something "There one order I can't put my finger on, candy floss, molasses...Barley sugar!" Naruto said aloud trying to deduce the new smell in the room.

"Toffee Apple" Shikamaru said as he turned around with a stern look on his face. Naruto turn around and saw two of Orochimaru's well known minions, Kidomaru and Jirōbō. The two sets of two instantly stared each other down as Jirōbō kept eating his toffee apple.

Holmes then broke the silence, "Let me guess, judging from your arsonist tool kit, you are here to burn down the building and extinguish all evidence there in" he said in a sarcastically right tone.

Kidomaru could only stare at his "tool kit" as he instantly talked back "Just a second boys, oh Dredger!" he yelled out.

Both men then had smiles on their faces as the heavy footsteps stomped toward them revealing a huge man that looked like the mirror-mirror version of their friend Bee's brother A. The large man looked at the detective duo, "Là un problème? (French for: There a problem?)" he asked as the trio prepared for a fight.

The duo sighed but Holmes instantly pointed at Dredger and asked "Meat? (then then pointed to the others) or potatoes?" to Watson. Watson reminded him that he got "meat" last time but Holmes rebutted that as a Mick, he gets enough potatoes and the fight broke out with Shikamaru taking the small fry and Naruto taking the big guy. Naruto swatted him a few times with his cane but Dredger just grabbed him and lifted off the ground "WHOAAAA!" is all Holmes could say as he was tossed to the other side of the room. Shikamaru saw this and knew he had to beat these two guys fast with his trench knives or else Holmes's goose was cooked. Holmes got up right away but he stumbled from being thrown and fell but he caught himself. "Un moment s'il vous plait (French for: One moment please)".

Dredger just stood still "Je suis dans aucune hate (French for: I'm in no hurry)" he said as Naruto charged him. He used his cane to hit a few key points on the body so he would fall over. However, the cramp house gave Dredger enough time to start strangling Holmes. Holmes tried to retaliate with something he had just found in the house but Dredger stopped it from making contact. As he was slowly strangling the life out of the detective, the object made a slight connection and sent the large man FLYING!

Watson and the two stopped dead for a second to see that, this gave Watson the second he needed. He kicked Jirōbō in the stomach and set him into one of Reorden's traps and instantly killed him. He wrestled with Kidomaru as Holmes looked surprised at the thing in his hand. Instantly, he put it back into the place he found it and started turning the mechanism it was in to recharge it with lightning. He heard Dredger struggling to get back up as the doors opened revealing a dazed Dredger. "Un moment s'il vous plait (French for: One moment please)" is all he could mutter. Holmes obliged but he saw Watson in a pickle so as soon as Dredger's knife touched metal pipes, Holmes used the lightning rod to touch said pipes sending Dredger flying into Kidomaru killing him.

Watson stared for a second, "Holmes…what is that?"

Holmes looked at the rod as he blew smoke from it like a cowboy, "Je ne sais pas (French for: I do not know)" was his answer. However both realized Dredger was making his escape and Naruto gave chase. "Venir long de frère (French for: Come along brother)" he said as he jumped out the window after the large man down the alley.

Watson looked down as he saw them running and could only mutter "Troublesome" as he marched towards the door.

The chase led the two to a ship yard where a ship was being built. Holmes has electrified Dredger again and had him on his back. Many ship builders watched as Holmes integrated Dredger, "Qui vous a envoyé? (French for: Who sent you?)" Holmes asked but Dredger's reply was just a "you know who" kind of look. "Etrange vous faites le travail pour un cadavre (French for: Strange you doing the work for a dead man)" he replied as Dredger was getting back up. "Vivant ou mort, vous me prendrez lui? (French for: Alive or dead, will you take me to him?)" Naruto asked, wary of the risen Dredger.

Dredger looked at the detective half his size, "Il y a beaucoup plus des choses à craindre, que vous et votre petit jouet (French for: There are far more things to fear, than you and your little toy)" he said as he grabbed the lightning rod, electrifying himself and wrestling out of Holmes's hand and throwing it away. "Courir le petit lapin, courir (French for: Run little rabbit, run)" Dredger said motioning his head for the blonde detective to run thataway.

Holmes just stared for a second, "Avec plaisir (French for: With pleasure)" is all he could say as he run looking for things to attack Dredger with as he slowly marched towards him. He tried attacking him with a large hammer but he couldn't lift it…but Dredger could. Dredger used it destroying beams holding the ship in place as Holmes dodged the strikes. He soon found a small hammer but for a second the two just looked at each other's weapons. Holmes threw the hammer but it did nothing as it hit Dredger dead in the chest. "COME ON!" yelled Holmes as he continued to run and Dredger continued to destroy everything.

Watson had finally arrived and he was using he pistol to try and wound Dredger, but pistols weren't very accurate yet so he had little success. Holmes bolted away but Dredger caused him to hit his head, knocking him out. Dredger then took this opportunity to kill Holmes as he caused the ship to start careening down the track that Holmes was lying in and made a getaway. "HOLMES!" Watson yelled as the ship apparently crushed Holmes. Watson stood there in disbelief, but as soon as the ship passed, he saw Holmes rise up. He was happy…for a second, but a heavy anchor part of the ship came flying a Holmes and Shikamaru jumped to save him at the nick of time.

Naruto finally out of his daze, looked at the destruction caused in his unconsciousness; "Watson, what have you done?" he sarcastically asked as police, finally, showed up and arrested the duo.

In the prison courtyard, Shikamaru was obviously upset about this, "You know I have looked at my notes from the last few months and do you know what I realized?" he asked Holmes. "I am physiologically DISTURBED!" he said. "Why else do I let you guide me into situations where you purposely withhold information from me AND I know it is going be CRAZY?" he asked.

Holmes looked at his friend, "You never complained about my methods before".

"COMPLAIN? I'm not complaining, when do I ever complain about you practicing the violin at three in the morning, setting fire to the rooms, or the fact that you steal my clothes and experiment on AJ?" was Shikamaru's defense.

"Ah, we have a barter system and AJ loves to help" was Naruto's defense.

Shikamaru got mad about that last involving the kid "YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" However, their argument was cut as the guard informs Watson that Temari had posted his bale, just Watson. Holmes gave a slight whimper as Watson left but he shrugged his shoulders.

Holmes then turned his attention to the large guy his age in the prison yard that Watson waved to. "I hope you post bale by breakfast, because me and the boys are getting hungry" is all the large guy said. Holmes sighed at that.

Later

Neji Lestrade came to the courtyard as fast as he could, all the prisoners were huddled up. Neji knew this meant someone in the middle was getting horribly raped and he hoped it wasn't Holmes. As soon as he broke it up he saw Holmes in the middle sitting on a bench with the large guy reciting some of his past case and everyone was listening. "It was then I deduced that the man who was trying to kill Kiba Baskerville and trying to put the blame on hid dog was…" he paused for dramatic effect "Mr. Stapleton!" he said. This caused some people to whoop and some to be sad as money has passed around apparently people were betting who the attempted murderer was. Neji informed Naruto his blame was posted. "See yah Choji" he said to the large man as he left.

"Apparently you got a friend in a high place, she left you a note but I didn't see her…how do I this handwriting?" Lestrade said as he almost deduced that the handwriting was his cousin's. Naruto however, instantly took it from him. He then walked away but a coachman called him over about the Blackwood case. Apparently someone had info for him and he had to get in the coach.

"I'm terribly sorry to inconvenience you sir, but I'm going to have to put this on you" the man said as a sack was placed over Holmes head to hide where they were going.

To be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**The Three Elders**

For a second, it was all black for a long time, then suddenly, the bag was lifted off his head and he was faced to face with an old man in a study. "Evening Holmes, I know it is quite a mystery to you as to where you are and who I am" the old man said.

Naruto just looked at him for a second, "As to where I am, I admit I was lost for a second there, but the family smell of Choji's family's bakery clued me in to the street. Also a left turn, then a right, then the tall-tell bump on 5th street places me smack dab in the large mansion in the center of London" Holmes said answering where he was. "As to whom YOU are, you have an ox ring on your finger indicate you're the head of that weird cult, and the letters on your desk are addressed to Homura which means you are one of those elder guys that old man Hiruzen always had to deal with" Holmes deduced about the old man easily. "You see the true mystery is: Why did you even blindfold me at all?" he sarcastically asked.

Homura didn't like this, he was instantly going to say Holmes was wrong about everything and lie through his teeth, being outwitted by a idiotic 19 year old didn't sit well with him. However, Tsunade instantly busted in blowing the covers of Homura and the other elders that were hiding. "Told you, he's the guy Hiruzen wanted" she said. She then forced the other two out of hiding, Naruto knew who they were, Koharu the women was no better than Homura, they were always scheming behind Hiruzen's back when he was alive and they undermine everything everybody does because they think they're better than everyone else since they're nobles. The last was Danzō, the Home Secretary and someone that everyone knew was the type of noble that killed people to "protect" the people. Naruto knew from Hiruzen not to trust them but Tsunade was there so it must be alright.

"What is this all about Granny?" Holmes asked her ready for something he probably already deduced.

Tsunade was a little peeved at the "granny" title, but she went on "It's Orochimaru, as you know, him, me, and your mentor Jiraiya grew up together. So I have some information that might help" she said. She handed Naruto a book, it was obviously occult style. "Hiruzen said if he ever tried anything, give this to you. He was always reading that in his youth" she said. Obviously Tsunade had to force the elders to give it to her; they didn't like a "street urchin" being famous. However she went on to explain everyone close to Orochimaru was killed, if not by him but accidents, proving death followed him everywhere he went however, Tsunade was never close enough to him to be targeted.

Danzō then interrupted her, "As Home Secretary I was considerable influence over the police" he said "He needs to be stopped, name your price" hoping to show Naruto was just a greedy brat that they thought he was.

Naruto looked at the book, "I'll see to it, I'll stop him" he said. "But not for you guys, and certainly not for a price" he ended placing the book down and taking Hiruzen's old pipe. "I do have a parting query elders" Holmes brought up "If everyone close to him is dead, why are you guys still alive? Food for thought" he ended as he left.

Elsewhere, Naruto had acted on Konohamaru's info and located Sakura's hotel, it wasn't her hiding place but this is where she was presently to keep Holmes from finding it. He slowly found her room and got to work at picking the lock. However, the door instantly opened revealing Sakura with nothing but a towel over her body and a smirk on her face. "Well perhaps you'll have better luck with this" she said handing him a bottle of wine.

Holmes looked at it as he took it from her, he was wary, could Sakura Adler have planned for his arrival? No, in the state she was in she most likely just heard him picking the lock, it was most likely safe...for now. However he instantly noticed that Sakura walked over to a divider but dropped her towel as she walked causing Holmes to shift a bit, he hated when she did things like that. "Why does she do that?" he silently asked himself as he put the wine opener into the bottle.

"How is our case you refuse to take?" Sakura jokingly asked.

Naruto, regaining his composure, replied "Oh I hit a dead end, literally. You can find him in Scotland mortuary, he was in Blackwood's tomb though" he tried to see her reaction but her shadow in the divider showed she stumbled a bit. "Doubt he'll be any use to you now" Holmes ended as he tried to get the wine bottle opened.

Behind the divider, the changing Sakura tried to keep her composure, "Oh, dear hope my employer doesn't come asking for a refund" he answered as she was picking out what outfit to knock Holmes even more for his game to wear.

"He's a professor isn't he?" Holmes asked. Now this shocked Sakura, she instantly realized HE was the hobo from before and silently cursed Naruto and herself for not realizing it sooner. "I couldn't see his face, but I spotted a bit of chalk on his lapel, and I've never known a professor to carrying a gun especially on a clever contraption like that wrist thing" he ended finally getting the wine bottle open.

"Let it breath" she said in a seductive tone, but Holmes instantly smelled it trying to see if she was once again messing with him. She put on a robe and put it just so much of her chest was exposed, but then she remembered Holmes's lover Hinata was FAR superior in that region than her. "Dammit" she slightly uttered, to compensated she opened the leg region to keep her left leg exposed. "Well then this is a social visit then" she said as she slowly stepped out. She noticed she made Holmes shake for a second, but that was all she really needed.

He once again regained himself in front of his obscene friend, "No this is a, "You're in over your head Sakura" visit. Whoever killed Reordan was covering their tracks which makes you next on the list" he said pouring the wine into two glasses. "Disappear, or lie, you're good at those" he sneered reminding her she didn't have the right to act like she was in front of him.

Sakura then picked up the glasses and handed Naruto one "I've never been over my head, but why don't we run away together? You are on that list too, what if we trusted each other?" she seductively said, she never acting like this knowing about Hinata, her past manipulations, they were going to undoubtedly make Holmes slip up.

Naruto was now annoyed with all the things she was doing, true he once had feelings for her, and she knew that, but he never got close to bat let alone first base. She always manipulated him though because deep down, beneath all the things she did, and her world class thievery, she was still his friend and Holmes never abandoned a friend. "I don't think you're listening to me, I'm taking you to either the rail station or police station" he said reminding her he is a detective. He then took the glass she handed him "What's it going to be?" he said as he drank it. However as soon as he drank it, he noticed she just put her glass down and had that smile on her face again.

"You really are easy to manipulate you know?" she jokingly said as Holmes was stumbling. He realized that she drugged the entire bottle waiting for him to find her. Once again, she used everything she had and made him slip, again. "Why can't you ever just do as I say" she asked as she hugged him until he quickly fell asleep. "Well, time to top "Most Embarrassing"" she said as she dragged Naruto to the bed.

Later that night back at Homura, he was bathing in a big bath tub and after noticing all the candles went out, he began he shake uncontrollably. Suddenly, Orochimaru revealed himself from the shadows and took his Ox ring as the water rose up and proceeded to drown the old man.

The next morning Karin entered Sakura's room after she checked out. She noticed all the clothes on the ground belonged to a man "Boy she's as much of a slob as she is a whore isn't she?" is all she muttered as she picked them up and slowly realized Holmes handcuffed naked to the bed with a pillow covering his privates. She just stared for a second.

Naruto then spoke up "Karin, good, I need you to remain calm, I'm a professional, professional idiot for letting my guard down around Adler" he explained. "Now, this is going to be awkward, but the key to my release, she placed beneath the pillow" he further explained hoping his friend would help him.

Karin still just stared; "I must have been a good girl" she began as she closed the door and locked it. "Santa came early" she ended as she began taking her maid clothing off.

"Not again" is all Holmes could barely get out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rise of Blackwood**

Naruto sat in the carriage across from Lee with his arms folded and an angry look on his face. Lee just looked at him until he felt it was time to break the silence. "So, do I add Karin to the list of girls who have molested you, at least she didn't rape you?" he asked jokingly trying to cheer up Holmes. "Let's see that makes the thief Sasami, that homeless girl Isaribi, that priestess Shinon, Amaru, Tsunade, and now Karin" he said counting off how many times this has happened. Naruto then reminded him about Shizune. "No, that was normal for a physical to grab you" Lee rebuffed but then he learned it took five minutes to do said act making him rethink that last statement.

At Homura's home, Naruto looked around at the crime scene; he then rubbed his finger on the brass bathtub and smelled it. "Why did you drain the bathwater?" he asked. After hearing the excuse of "Decency" Holmes rebuffed that true decency is to catch the killer as he looked around. After a moment, he sent the police on a wild goose chase so he could look in a secret room he found. Inside was a lot of "magic" paraphernalia. A tooth, a bone, and feather, and human hair were next to a book of "spells" so Holmes took all but the hair as the police returned and he left to think things over.

Elsewhere, Koharu walked in the rain to an unknown building filled with many elderly people like herself. "Danzō what is the meaning of this meeting?" she asked

Danzō stood before her "Homura is dead, I nominate Lord Blackwood our new leader" he said. Instantly Koharu tried to remind with what he was capable of and how dangerous it would be for Orochimaru to be considered their leader.

"Of course he knows" came a voice from the darkness. Out of the shadows walked Orochimaru, "That is why all of us are here" he continued. He walked over to the head of the table where his cane blade designed with a snake's head waited for him. "My powers and assets were given to me for a single purpose" he began. "I single, but glorious, purpose" he corrected. "My powers grow daily. I will takeover, and I will lead England to a glory WE decide on. And then, I will guide the world" he ended. Many people were agreeing with him, but not Koharu. "All of these people stand with me women, what of you?" he asked.

Koharu just stared at him "No, you brat. No brat understands the powers you're dealing with" she answered. "Well gentlemen, someone should remind us no brat controls us; might as well be me" she said as she pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just stood there unmoving, "You know what you and Homura's problem was, you just don't trust the younger generations" he said as she cocked her gun. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned. As soon as he said it, she pulled the trigger and she burst into flames! She ran screaming out a window plummeting to her death. All the others were scared but Orochimaru calmed them, "Everyone, don't be afraid, we are protected" he reminded them as he gestured them to drink from a chalice. He then turned to Danzō, "You own the police, now use them" he said.

With this Danzō smiled "Time to take care of that fox" is all he said.

Back at Holmes's home, he walked into Watson's room where he was watching AJ. "Hey, since my room is a mess, can I utilize this?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked at him "Sure, but I can't help you today, AJ time" he said. Instantly Naruto dragged the dead body of Kidomaru in and placed it on the table. Shikamaru covered AJ's eyes and moved him, "You're a real genius you know that?" he mocked. Naruto reminded him about Kidomaru died from Dredger landing on him which broke his neck. This made Watson remember early when he left Naruto in the jail yard after Temari bailed him, "Thanks for that" he apologized.

Holmes wasn't listening though; he was busy looking at the corpse for clues. "Coal under nails, hair lights yellowish fire with green bursts, smell for must on clothing, and blood on his clothes none of it human" he deduced. "Where do I put the registry of lord's interests?" he asked Watson as he was looking for something.

"You keep it on the ladder" he answered, he gave up trying to understand why Holmes kept things where he did. "Hey you don't know where my other rugby ball went do you?" he asked.

There was a slight pause from Naruto as he picked up the book, "No idea" he answered quickly. He then looked through to the ledger to find what Blackwood had his hands in. He then noticed Watson was looking at the body, this made him happy that he took their job seriously. "Well it seems Blackwood has had his hands in everything that is corrosive to the spirit" he said. He was looking for an industrial park, one that would have lots of blood that wasn't human. Industrial, blood, and not human…a slaughterhouse! Now the musty smell had to be explained he didn't realize he was thinking aloud.

"Seems to have some algae on him, means he was near the water" Watson said as he examined the body. Murky water! Now Holmes knew what he was looking for, a slaughterhouse near the water that Blackwood owned! Now he just had to narrow his search with a map, the book, and…

"Sounds like your talking about Nine Elms" came a voice at the door. Both men looked up it was Lady Hinata Lestrade Holmes's "secret" lover at the door wearing a beautiful dress. "Nine Elms has a slaughterhouse there, it's a block or two away from Ino's flower shop" she explained. As soon as she was done, and Shikamaru turned his back, Hinata almost leapt toward Naruto comforting him over the other day's horror of dealing with Sakura and Karin right after another. Holmes put an arm around her, and his other hand running through the ledger.

"Nine Elms, Blackwood owned!" he proclaimed. He then deeply kissed Hinata for helping the duo come one step closer to solving the case. "Got to go" he said as he got the coat she made him and hurry out the door. "The game's afoot!"

It didn't take Watson long to realize Holmes's revolver was stationed on the table. "He left it there on purpose" he chuckled. He knew that Naruto knew that he wanted to go and have an excuse to follow him. "Tenten, I need a favor!" he called out as he grabbed Holmes's revolver and his own. Not surprisingly, Holmes was waiting at the door as Shikamaru promised AJ he and Holmes were about to make more stories for him to tell him. Together, they ventured out to solve the case.

Hinata then left and went to Ino's flower shop to get some flowers. "Hey, you know I helped Naruto with his Blackwood case!" she excitedly told her friend. "I figured out that Orochimaru might be at Nine Elms in that slaughterhouse!" she explained. Ino was very interested in that information as Hinata left for home with her sister.

Ino then looked out the window and closed her store since it was almost 9 o'clock. She then ventured into the back of the shop and entered a secret door down into a cellar that no one knew was there. Down there was none other than Sakura's secret hideout! "Sakura, Holmes is going to Nine Elms, apparently that's where…" she began as she saw Sakura getting dressed.

"I already heard her" she said pointing to the peep holes in the roof of the room. However, after a moment Ino came over and slightly slapped her. "What the hell partner?" he asked

Ino gave her a "you know" look, "You know what for, for what you did to Naruto! Not only did you manipulate him, get him molested, again, but you don't even feel sorry about it!" she explained. "I know you're mad at what he did to Sasuke, but he's our friend, and if he really meant to find you and arrest you, he would have done it years ago! Just let it all go, we can't get away with stuff like THIS forever" she further explained.

Sakura didn't show her face, she never told Ino about the mystery man she was working for, and not by choice. She didn't want to endanger her. So with a smile, "Don't worry, after this we'll just go back to selling your flowers and Sai's painting. I'll start going back to nursing after this one" she lied. Ino calmed down, but Sakura knew two things, A) She had to finish this job for all of her friends' sakes, and B) She couldn't stop. This life was her way at getting back at Naruto, Sasuke was placed in an asylum because of Naruto, and she wouldn't get Sasuke to love her behind bars. Using all Holmes taught her for everything her despised without totally crossing the line, using his past long dead feelings for her against him, humiliating him, that was her escape from the lonely life she accused Naruto of placing her in.

"Be careful" Ino reminded as Sakura went out a secret exit to get to Nine Elms before Holmes and get her way out of her employer's radar. Ino knew Sakura was lying, but she also knew sooner or later Naruto wasn't going to cut her breaks anymore. And when that happens, she will most likely go down with her friend. She was just happy her boyfriend Sai was dumb enough to believe Sakura wasn't really living in a secret basement as she went back up to ground level where he was. "Ready to paint another portrait?" she asked seductively as she removed her clothing and posed for him.

At the wharf, Holmes and Watson made their way to a boat where a friend was. "Evening guys" came the voice of "Captain" Suigetsu. "What have we got tonight?" he smiled showing his sharpened shark teeth.

Watson just shook his head "What makes me know we'll regret this?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellfire**

The sounds of uncontrollable laughter filled the Thames. Suigetsu and Naruto were piloting the boat down the river as Watson kept shoveling coal into the furnace. "More coal doc!" Suigetsu yelled as he drank his fifth bottle of water. Holmes laughed along with him as Shikamaru got annoyed.

"I thought discretion was our goal here" Watson reminded. "Holmes, are you sure there isn't an alternative means of water transport?" he asked. Naruto reminded Shikamaru that Suigetsu has helped them in the past and that no one knew the London waterways better than Suigetsu, hell to him, he was practically a fish. "Certainly drinks like one" Watson.

"Oh you found a sense of humor lazy boy, if only just the sense" he joked back. He then took control of the helm and took them to Nine Elms where they disembarked. He stayed in wait but not too close as to attract attention to him.

Instantly the two blended in acting like workers while they searched for clues. Inside a warehouse, they found a very familiar looking workshop. "Look familiar? All that's missing is a midget and three guys trying to kill us" Watson said as Holmes looked around. "Look at this other part of the warehouse" he ended as Holmes noticed a dead rat on the ground, after examining it, he cut its tail off and put the tail in his pocket. With this he followed Watson into the next room.

This room was filled with dead hanging swine everywhere, and it was quiet, too quiet for Holmes's case. "Something large and mechanical was moved out of that room, not moments ago. Where are all the workers?" he asked as the duo checked their pistols. Shikamaru then saw something written on the wall, two roman numerical numbers of one and eighteen. "Chapter and verse, Revelations 1:18, I am he that liveth and was dead…" Naruto recited from his memory of the bible.

"And behold I am alive for evermore" Orochimaru's voice echoed finishing the verse. Instantly the duo tried to locate him. "I warned you to except that this was out of your control Holmes" he echoed

"My, what a busy afterlife you're having" Holmes mocked. He then looked around, pistols ready for him. "Save your bullets Watson, we're going to need them" he warned.

Orochimaru's echoing voice continued "I want you to bear witness, tomorrow, midday, I will have the world at its end" he said

Watson and Holmes put their backs to the wall, "Show me your face and it's the end of YOUR world" Watson rebuffed.

Instantly, Orochimaru's face came out of a hole in the wall between the duo! "A gift for you" he said as he quickly disappeared. Just as quickly, the duo turned around and Watson fired two shots as Holmes fired all six of his. Watson couldn't help but look at Holmes for not following his "Save your bullets" rule; but he figured that was only meant for him as they turned to see machinery moving. Sakura then appeared hanging on the hook moving slowly toward flamethrowers! "She followed you here Holmes, how could you lead this canary to a snake like me?" Orochimaru's voiced laughingly echoed.

Holmes and Watson saw Orochimaru leaving out an exit, but they knew they had to choose, Capture a killer and let a criminal die horribly, or Let a killer escape to save a criminal. "Troublesome woman!" Watson yelled the duo ran over to Sakura. "This game was designed to hurt a lot" Watson warned Holmes as he grabbed a flame-retardant blanket to cover Sakura with as he jumped onto her hook to shield her from the flames that almost hit her.

Naruto just looked right into her eyes with a stern yet humorous face, "In over your head yet?" he asked. Instantly, Watson turned a wheel to stop the fire but instead, he made more come out! "Bit warm in here Shikamaru!" Holmes yelled as Shikamaru corrected the turn and removed the flaming blanket from the two. She Sakura hung there she struggled to get up, as a women she lacked the upper body strength to do so, that and iron cuffs on your wrists supporting your body is very, very painful. "You need to lift yourself up!" Holmes yelled as he got down.

Sakura tried but to no avail "I can't, I've got two big things weighting me down!" she screamed in pain.

Right away, Holmes and Watson looked at her, themselves and then back at her. "No you don't" they corrected in unison.

This was not a smart thing to say to a woman, in pain, who has anger management issues as she showed them why women have bad upper body strength. She swiftly kicked them in their heads with a powerful kick. "YOU ASSHOLES, EXCUSE ME FROM BEING SO UNLIKE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS! THIS IS WHY WE WOMEN HAVE STRONG ASS LEGS! NOT JUST SO WE CAN SURVIVE BIRTHING YOUR CHILDREN, BUT SO WE CAN KICK YOUR ASSES WHEN YOU PISS US OFF!" she screamed as she repeatedly kicked them making them wonder why they chose her over Blackwood.

However, the temper tantrum was cut short as they heard that universal sound. Instantly, all three turned to its direction to see the swine getting cut in half by a band saw and Sakura was slowly moving towards it! "Band saw, don't worry, we have plenty of time for her to finish her tantrum" Holmes said as he grabbed a cleaver and started hacking away at the chains to no avail. However, after a moment of looking around, Holmes had a plan.

He threw some pork bones into the gears of the band saw to slow it down. He then went to Shikamaru who was holding the frightened girl up. "Relax" he said as he took the doctor's belt. Running to a pressure valve, he told Watson to climb up on the chain with Sakura. He then turned the pressure all the way up to dangerous levels and not a moment too soon. The pork bones had been chewed away and the band saw was running again drawing Sakura closer and closer.

Holmes ran back to his friends and climbed up on the conveyor and used Watson's belt to hang on it. All three on there, pressure built up, Holmes's plan was no or never. "And we bounce on 3, 2…" he began as he nearly felt to saw at his back when it ripped his hat. "…NOW!" he screamed as they did just that.

The plan had worked, the weight and pressure were too much of the conveyor and it instantly came toppling down. However, Sakura's angle of falling, was taking her face right into the blade! Right away her life flashed before her eyes, she remembered why she was doing everything. After Sasuke became emotionally unstable, Naruto had him put in the asylum she worked at with her mentor Tsunade. She had assumed Holmes would let him out so she could properly attempt to win Sasuke's heart but he never did. This was betrayal in Sakura's eyes; she thought Holmes did that on purpose because she rejected him in the past. So, she decided, there was only one way to make him pay for this: use everything he thought her about crime, and turn that against him. That combined with her looks, and other factors, would make her unbeatable to Holmes. However, what has that ever gotten her? Lots of cash yes, but a criminal reputation, heartache, and the only time she was ever with Sasuke was when she drugged him and took advantage of him. She admitted this crime only to Ino, but the rumors of this were spread everyway among her friends, she was basically a rapist. "God, my life sucks" she silently admitted as she mentally prepared herself admitting it was better if she died.

However, she felt a pull at her belt as she was less than an inch from the blade and she was pulled back. Naruto had saved her life again. Realizing this, she had an emotional breakdown on top of the detective. "I'm going after Blackwood" Watson said as Holmes tried to calm Sakura.

Outside, Shikamaru saw Blackwood leaving on a boat tipping his hat at the doctor. Watson gave chase, but he felt himself trip a wire as he ran. The stopped dead in his tracks and looked back as Holmes and Sakura came out of the warehouse. "HOLMES!" he called out trying to warn him. However it was too late, the building exploded! Holmes threw Sakura behind a pillar to protect her from the numerous explosions. After that he grabbed a pallet to shield him as he went for Watson, but another explosion sent the detective flying.

Back at Ino's place Sai nearly completed his portrait of her as she leaned in closer to him. However, she instantly heard the explosions, "Was that in the Nine Elms direction!" she asked as she ran to her clothes preparing to aid Sakura.

At the Lestrade mansion Hinata looked out her window and was shocked to see what she saw "Naruto…" was all she could say.

Later, the shell-shocked detective slowly got up, but then he felt someone lift it up, it was Lee. He couldn't make out what he was trying to tell him but it all clicked in a second. "HOLMES! Lord Danzō has issued a warrant for your arrest!" he warned. However, back to his senses and seeing Sakura gone, Holmes tried to go to Watson but Lee stopped him. "No, Shikamaru is alright, just get out of here!" he yelled throwing the detective. Neji then appeared and Lee lied saying he didn't see Naruto.

Naruto raced to where Suigetsu's boat was. Now, things were personal.


	11. Chapter 11

A Riddle you Cannot Solve

Sakura walked around in the train station, she took Holmes's advice and decided to get out of London a lay low for a month or two. Her employer probably wouldn't be happy with her lack of work so she prepared to leave and stay away from his grasp, a man like him would obvious forget about her. He obviously had bigger plots on his mind than her. Ino had got her out of Nine Elms and they both agreed it was better to not wait for her employer's wrath. Sakura knew Ino was safe since no one knew she was her partner in crime.

Sakura turned to the man leading her to the first class cabin (she liked traveling in style), "Will the train be departing on time?" she asked hoping to leave as fast as she could.

"The train's been slightly delayed madam, shouldn't be long now though" he answered as she was escorted into the cabin with her things. She traveled light, leaving the valuable things under Ino's shop; it was better and smarter that way. She noticed the cabin was empty except for one person in the corner reading the paper. She couldn't see him as shadows covered his face along with the paper. She noticed the headlines read "HOLMES WANTED?" obviously their friend Shiho was trying to aid them with media help. She was just happy though it was all over on her end.

After Sakura relaxed, her "companion" put down his paper, "The train will depart when I tell it to" he said. Sakura's eyes instantly opened wide and she slowly turned to the man, she knew who it was. "And you are to leave my employment when I allow you to" he finished. It was the man that hired her, the man from the carriage.

Sakura took a second to regain her composure, "I found Reordan, he's in Scotland Yard mortuary. That's me finished" she said trying to explain herself.

However, her employer had different ideals, "YOU'RE job was to manipulate Holmes's past feelings for you, not to start succumbing to them" he calmly said. "I want what Reordan was creating for Blackwood" he assigned to her. "Now finish the job; or else the next dead body will be your little flower shop partner" he warned, as he ushered her out of the train.

Now Sakura was afraid, he knew about Ino, "Not even Holmes knows about me and Ino" she thought to herself as she hurried to find Naruto. Only he could get her to what her employer wanted.

At the hospital, Temari stood beside an injured Shikamaru as a doctor helped remove some shrapnel out of his shoulder. Shikamaru was healing well but work still needed to be done. However, Temari noticed something odd about the doctor. "I must go now" he said as he saw Temari becoming suspicious of him.

Temari wouldn't have it though, she trailed him "Is that really the best you can do?" she questioned, trying to look at the doctor's face.

"Yes I have other patients" he said hiding his face. He began hurrying away but Temari still trailed him.

"Doctor, PLEASE!" she yelled and turned him around revealing the doctor was in fact Naruto in a very unconvincing disguise. "Now I know you think this is your fault, but to stop this man and help out his friends, he'd tell you it was worth it" she said. It was then she saw the resolve return to Holmes's eyes.

"Thanks" Naruto said. However police then entered to stay near Watson incase Holmes showed up. "Eek!" Naruto said running away.

"Solve this!" Temari yelled as her brothers appeared comforting her that Naruto would do just that whether she said so or not.

At Holmes's secret hideaway above the bar he fights at, Temari's request was nowhere near completed. He had drew all the evidence on the walls, all the suspects, all the victims, everything. He played his violin to try and focus, the beat was an incredibly fast paced one as it matched how much he was frustrated. He played, played and thought along with the beat. He knew he only had a limited time to figure everything out before Orochimaru set his final plan into motion today. He only had one solid clue though; Reordan was the key to everything.

After awhile, Holmes genteelly threw his violin to the ground making sure not to damage it as he apparently gave up. He had never had a case like this; every shred of evidence had nothing to do with another piece of evidence. It was as if the murders had nothing in common. But Holmes knew they did, Blackwood wasn't like that, and he had a reason for all the deaths and the manner for which they were killed.

Naruto sat in a meditative stance he learned long ago, he pondered about everything and anything that might link everything together with Blackwood, Reordan, and the murders. Finally he remembered what one of the elders said "He draws his powers from the book of spells". This was it, sure magic didn't exist, but Orochimaru read that book like a bible, and all the murders had a supernatural twist to them so this could be the link to them.

Instantly, Holmes leapt to his feet and started melting candles so he could perform the rituals that Orochimaru performed so he could get into his head. Naruto began to consume things that the book told him to and instantly he felt weird. "Enlightened my ass" he murmured as he stumbled around feeling the effects of the drinks. He always knew that drug experimentation is what made the "intellectuals" think they were so wise but this just made him nearly hallucinate.

He placed the melted wax on the ground in the form of a pentagram and placed that objects he got from Homura crime scene. He silently apologized to God for doing this. He then placed them in perfect order and cut a lock of his hair off as the ritual stated. He dazzlingly cut his thumb to do his "vow" and placed his hand on the book. Instantly the world seemed to spin, and Holmes started seeing visions. He knew this was because of what he drank but still, it scared the shit out of him. All went dark and he could hear Orochimaru's voice speaking to him.

"Holmes…you must give up. This is a riddle you cannot solve" He mocked. This kept echoed in his head as all the evidence flew into his mind.

Holmes continued to take all the insults as he felt something moving his body. Just as he thought he was lost to the darkness, light came back to him as he heard familiar voices calling back. As he opened his eyes, he saw Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten looking at him with worried faces. They cleared up as they saw him awaken. "Told you we knew where he was" Konohamaru and the rest of the Baker Street Irregulars announced revealing themselves to their boss

Naruto looked around and he saw Shikamaru sitting in a chair with Temari and her brothers. He thanked the girls and went over to check on him. "I'm fine" he told the detective. "Had to pull out some shrapnel myself, Temari said I had a lousy doctor" he teased letting him know he knew he tried to help him.

Holmes just sat next to him and slowly said "Well, I'm just…so happy you're, with us". The girls were happy to see that the duo was okay and good to go. Naruto then looked at Sakura "You know, I had a feeling you wouldn't leave" he said.

Sakura couldn't tell if he knew about her being forced but she could deduce that Holmes was just happy to her. This was good for her, she could still manipulate Holmes. "Somehow, I knew YOU were going to make front page" she rebuffed as she showed him the paper.

"Shiho says that the majority of the city is on your side about this. They don't seem to understand what is going on" Gaara brought up. "Our friend Kiba Baskerville gave me a letter saying you can hide with his family until the heat dies down"

Hinata then butted in "My father said Lord Danzō is the one who put out the warrant, but the reason was left blank" she explained. Naruto was happy to see her, but she was risking a lot being a lady of her social position with him. That and if Neji did find him, with her near him, Neji wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Holmes then sat the group down and began to explain on how he solved the case, "Now first, I want to admit that my initial approach to this case was far too narrow. To solve this case, I had to broaden my horizons" he said as he opened his arms to the room to give them an explanation about the room's look. "In fact I might have just overturned years of theoretical theory and discovered other…" he explained enthusiastically.

"…." was the response from everyone.

"…Moving on, I have cracked Blackwood's Modus operandi. The religion which Blackwood worships reverses a sphinx, which is comprised of four creatures, a head of a man, body of a lion, wings of an eagle, and tail of an ox" he explained. "Now Blackwood's Modus operandi is killing people who represents these four parts" he further explained as he then directed them to a huge map. "Now, Reordan representing man was killed here in the cemetery here, Homura representing the ox for his position was killed here, and Koharu representing the eagle for the manner of her death was killed here" he explained.

Gaara raised his hand "Where's lion?" he asked. This was the question that was on everyone's mind right now. Already many of these things didn't make sense, why were these deaths absolutely needed? Did Orochimaru really have magic and has he really performing an evil ritual? The thoughts sent shivers up everyone's spines.

Holmes was happy they were paying attention "Excellent question, who is next? What in our society represents the lion?" he asked everyone already knowing the answer. He wanted to see if they could see the obvious answer.

Everyone else was kind of stumped; they weren't sure what it was. Then suddenly, Hinata remembering something from her father's lecture and her higher learning "Parliament! Remember everyone, "The British Lion"?" she said. Everyone noticed here figuring it out gave Naruto an erotic smile on his face.

"So Orochimaru's going to kill Parliament? How do you do that?" Tenten asked. Konohamaru and the rest of the Baker Street Irregulars came up with estranged theories that evolved summoning giant snakes from rainbows and other nonsense.

Naruto then picked up his stuff and gave them to Watson and Sakura causing everyone to be confused "That's what I'm going to find out now" Holmes replied. With this, the sounds of police entering the bar filled the room. "Called the police on myself" he explained as he opened a trapdoor and ushered the other down it. "Follow these instructions to the letter" he announced as he passed a letter to Watson. "Your turn my dear" Naruto to Hinata.

However, Hinata just shut the door, "No, this should be fun, that and I'm tired of hiding" she explained as Holmes reminded her that she wasn't going to have anything bad happen to her like him.

Instantly, the door was broken and Neji Lestrade and Clark Lee came in. Neji took a look around to see the pentagram and such "Well, did the devil turn up?" he asked until he realized he fell for another prank as Holmes just smiled at him insinuating that HE was the devil. Neji looked around again and finally took notice of his cousin in the room. "What are you doing here, and before you answer, think about how much the answer will affect me" he said.

Hinata made the biggest smile she could as she gave her answer "Consorting"

"NOOOOOOOOO! You defiled my cousin, I'll kill you!" Neji yelled as Police were restraining him and arresting Holmes. Neji and Lee led Naruto and Hinata into a wagon as they marched off. Neji anger could be heard throughout London.

Outside, the rest of the gang just watched, "How did we know that would be his reaction?" Watson mocked as he walked off. Tenten defended by saying that Neji is a good person but Watson was too used to mocking the inspector to care.

Now the clock began its countdown, noon was fast approaching and Orochimaru would be putting the final touches on his plan. Holmes had to convince Neji not to kill him, not to arrest him, get him to Danzō, save Parliament, stop Blackwood, and save London. "Better just call an undertaker" Holmes joked to himself. "This is going to be fun"


	12. Chapter 12

Flushing out a Coward

Naruto Holmes was being taken to Scotland Yard HQ to be incarcerated. Along the way, Naruto tried to convince Neji about Blackwood and Danzō being in league with each other, but Neji didn't care. At the moment he was peeved as hell that Holmes, the person that consistently mocked him and made him feel stupider than an idiot, had "defiled" his cousin. "You are going to rot in a prison cell with a huge guy shoving man seed up your ass for the rest of your life!" Neji mocked as he let all his anger out.

"You know if you're going to keep accusing me of that, I might as well do that" Holmes said with an erotic smile.

"Don't make it any worse for yourself!" Neji screamed as they continued to Danzō's office. He knocked on the door and waited for Danzō to address him. "Excuse me, but this man is making threatening accusations at you…" Neji began and then showed him a pin on his jacket that symbolized the "magical order" "…and the others" he warned.

Holmes had a fake shocked look on his face, "Oh my God, you just help me solve the mystery of how Neji became inspector!" Holmes jokingly announced to the HQ's personnel earning a few laughs.

Neji then instantly hit Holmes in the stomach to silence him. "Forgive me my lord, it's just I've been wanting to do that for a long time. He defiled my cousin" he explained to Danzō.

"Very well Mr. Holmes, why don't you come in here and unravel your tales of conspiracy to me, oh and I'm so sorry Inspector. Defiled by a moron, nothing worse than that." Danzō said as he led Naruto in and shut the others out. "Can't beat Blackwood huh? I'm not surprised, you are after all an idiot" Danzō mocked Naruto as he walked over to his desk. He didn't notice that Naruto walked over to the fireplace and closed the top off.

"So tell me, did you assist Blackwood in all the murders or just the one I stopped in the crypt?" Holmes said causing Danzō to change his tune. Naruto had deduced that he was the robed man that Orochimaru ordered away at Karin's attempted murder. In truth, he didn't think anyone could figure that out.

"Confused, well let the idiot explain it to you, your distinct handmade custom shoes gave you away" Holmes explained. This caused Danzō to look at his shoes and try to cover them, a lot of help that would do now. "Now down to the real business, Man, Ox, Eagle, all that's left is lion right? Who represents the lion, parliament am I right?" Holmes further blasted to Danzō hoping to make him crack and reveal where Blackwood's next crime scene was going to be.

Danzō just slowly got up and opened his desk pulling out a powerful gun with two shots. "It's really a shame that you had to make an enemy of…oh who am I kidding? I am really happy I get to kill YOU…" he said as he turned and realized Naruto was hiding in the smoke that the closed off fireplace made.

"Actually, I came here to get the location of Orochimaru's next ritual and you have given it to me" Holmes's voice echoed in the smoke.

"I have told you nothing!" Danzō yelled. He then walked over to the window and opened it up to draw the smoke out so he could shoot the detective.

"True, but your clothes have told me everything" Holmes rebuffed. "The red brick dust on your knees where you have been praying, the cut on your thumb where you made a vow, and the mud on your shoes plants you right in the sewers beneath Parliament" Holmes explained. Just then his cuffs came sliding across the floor. It didn't take a genius to realize that Holmes somehow picked the locks and freed himself.

Danzō walked over to the door and locked it, "You think you played me for a fool, eh little "detective""? Danzō mocked. "If there's one thing I can't stand, I hate it when you little brats think you are in charge" he began. "I'm older which means I'm more experienced" he continued. He didn't notice that Naruto was right behind him sitting in a chair listening to him. "I'm not going to let Orochimaru get everything, I'll just make him do all the work and shoot him square in the back, I'll just say it was magic and the whole world will believe me, genius right?" he boasted preparing the gun. "Well, don't be happy, I have the eye of a hawk and the ears of a fox" he ended as the smoke was about to clear away. "We take power at noon" he declared

Naruto then made his location known to the man with the eye of a hawk and ears of a fox "Well, there isn't any time to waste then is there?" he joked.

He could see that Danzō was not happy with being made a fool of as he turned around and shot Holmes. Instead Holmes darted away and jumped out the window that Danzō had opened to make the smoke leave the room. Looking outside, Danzō realized that Holmes had jumped into the Thames where Suigetsu's boat was waiting for him. "STUPID BRAT!" Danzō yelled out realizing he was played by a kid something he hated more than anything.

In the water, Holmes raised his hand his Hiruzen's pipe out of the water to signal his location. Watson threw him a rope and reel him in where Sakura and Hinata gave him a towel. "See, I told you he was going to jump out the top window smarty, there's no way he'd make that jump from the middle one!" Suigetsu joked Shikamaru.

With this, Watson and Suigetsu argued over what was really the "top" window until Holmes caught his breath. "Anyway…you'll all be happy to hear that Neji performed his role perfectly, took him awhile to agree and a push from Hinata sealed the deal" Holmes explained as he patted Hinata on the head.

15 minutes ago

Holmes tried to explain everything to Neji but he wouldn't hear of it "But Neji, what if Naruto is right?" Lee asked.

Neji just shook his head as he explained what was going to happen to Naruto in jail. Hinata then jokingly pulled up a hanky and fake cried. "Oh dear, that means that I'll only have this ride to Scotland Yard to consummate me and Naruto's love for each other" she said causing Neji's head to turn in fear. "Please turn away everyone as I must make sure that I carry my lover's child so that will have a piece of love with me for as long as you're away" she said as she slowly made it seem she was removing her dress to give herself to Naruto. "Just promise me you won't be gentle" she said as the dresses top revealed her shoulders.

Holmes light up, if he wasn't going to make it, might as well go down happy, "Never did this before, I can't promise you anything my love…" Naruto began as Neji came up to him

"HERE'S YOUR STINCKING KEY NOW KNOCK IT OFF!" he said as he put the key down Naruto's shirt and made a fake pin that Naruto explained would get him to Danzō.

Present time

"Devious, how'd you convince Hinata to do that plan?" Sakura Adler asked.

Hinata looked at "Well, to tell the truth, I was being serious…but it worked so…" she tried to explain as Sakura was shocked.

Holmes then dried himself off and got into his coat, "Captain, take us up river I've found where we have got to go" he told Suigetsu as they traveled to a location where an opened sewer door was.

"That's not suspicious" Suigetsu joked.

Holmes then prepared Watson and Adler to go in, he gave Hinata a quick kiss first "That's for me" he said. Then he walked over to Suigetsu and gave him some money "And that is for you to make sure she stays here and out of harm's way" he explained as the trio darted into the sewers. He knew Hinata would be upset she couldn't go, but he knew that she knew it was for the best.

Inside, the trio raced to where Danzō's evidence led them, the clock was 11:50AM. Ten minutes till doomsday.


	13. Chapter 13

Magic Revealed

Naruto Holmes and his "team" ran through the sewers of Parliament, they were searching for Orochimaru Blackwood's final ceremony that was going to kill all the members of Parliament as they represented "lion" in Blackwood's little murder scheme that was based on the Sphinx. Danzō the home secretary had foolishly revealed the location to Holmes when he thought he had Holmes in a bind. "God I'm brilliant" Holmes muttered to himself as he stopped Dr. Shikamaru Watson and Sakura Adler. He pointed around the corner where some of Blackwood's men were assembling a machine that no one had ever seen before. "Blackwood's "magic" exposed" Holmes stated to his friends.

"Ahhhh…What are we looking at?" Sakura asked. Holmes forgot that he was smarter than all of them sometimes and needed to explain. Still Adler was mad when she realized Watson seemed to understand what he saw.

Holmes just looked at her as he pulled out a rat's tail from his coat causing Sakura to cringe. "This is snipped off a dead rat I found in the slaughter house, the tail has a bluish tint to it showing that this rat died of cyanide poisoning" he explained. "And that machine was assembled where this rat died. You see what Blackwood was doing was refining cyanide within the bellies of swine, hence the slaughter house" he further explained. "You see, the cyanide gas will be released through the chamber all the way through those protective tubes into the Parliament building which is directly above us" further explaining. "It is the first of its kind and it could revolutionize warfare" Holmes ended.

Sakura than began to nod her head, that was what her employer wanted. She had to get it ASAP or else she was in a world of hurt.

Holmes the leaned over to Watson "Alright here's the plan: We sneak over quietly and..." he began.

But suddenly, Sakura began firing her pistol trying to get to the machine ruining the trio's cover. "Loves an entrance our little cherry blossom" Watson angrily said as he said as he took out his and Holmes' revolvers and started shooting back at Blackwood's men. Holmes and Watson saved their ammo and started relying on martial arts instead as Watson took the lead so that Holmes could help Sakura disarm of the machine.

Above them, the two houses of Parliament met hoping to find a solution to Orochimaru's horrors. Outside many people were having a revolt due to their fear of the sorcerer who apparently was in league with Lucifer himself. "Blackwood walks among us and the devil walks with him!" one protestor shouted as police tried to claim the raging masses.

Back inside, Danzō gave a signal to other members of their society and they went to lock the doors and use themselves as shields so no one would be able to escape their coming deaths. "My lords, my lords!" Danzō called out. "May I introduce, Lord Orochimaru Blackwood" he pointed to a balcony. Danzō was so smug "Holmes can't stop this, soon I'll be in control of all England and I didn't have to do a thing" he thought to himself.

Blackwood then made his presence known as he stepped up to where all of Parliament could see him; he saw how they clamored, pointing at him and such. "You seem surprised" is all he said. "Hear that out there all of you, that is fear" he explained. "And no one ever thought that fear, is greatest weapon! I will use that fear to create an empire that will last centuries. I will now summon the dark powers, all those that stand with me will be protected, all others, will perish on the twelfth chime of the bell" he ended. Behind his back he pressed a button as the Big Ben hit noon exactly.

Below him, the machine kicked on activating and preparing to send the deadly gas above them to the House of Lords. Holmes quickly looked at the device and released something, he could just turn it off "Not that easy is it?" he knew though.

Sakura held up a hay penny, "The device is designed so that we can't disarm it" she explained as she touched the penny to the machine and it went flying! Surprisingly, it hit one of the people Watson was fighting. The two then looked at it with time running out fast. "Look we don't have to disarm…" she began but she realized Holmes was busy a Chinese man, and she hates being interrupted. She promptly shot the man in the shoulder forcing Holmes back to her. "As I said, we don't have to shut it off, we just have to have a controlled explosion to undo the wielding marks and remove the chambers with the cyanide thingies. Hiruzen's pipe should work in creating it alongside some gunpowder from my bullets" she deduced.

As Holmes was agreeing with her, Watson had beaten the guards and was forcing them outside, and was hurled back in by none other than Dredger. "Don't" Holmes yelled as Sakura shot two shots until her gun clicked to signify she was out of bullets.

Dredger took off his hat to reveal that she missed and just hit his hat, "Vous fait, manquez? (French for: Did you, miss me?)" he said with a chuckle.

Naruto just slowly grabbed Sakura's hand and brought it down with a pained look on his face, "I wish you hadn't done that Sakura" is all he could say giving her the pipe and preparing for yet another beating from the ridiculously huge man.

Suddenly, Shikamaru jumped up and restricted Dredger's movements. "NUT HIM!" he called out as Holmes and he tried to bring down the man. As they did this Sakura hastily worked to get the weapon disarmed and back to her employer.

Above them Blackwood, confident in his victory called out, "The new order begins now!" he yelled out.

Back with the trio, Sakura watched as Naruto and Shikamaru wrestled Dredger into a position where he couldn't get. They struggled to keep him in it until he passed out. However, as the explosion went off, Sakura grabbed the cylinders and ran for it! "Sakura!" Holmes yelled as she ran away.

He looked at Watson, "What are you waiting for? Go after her! What are you waiting for" Watson yelled. He then got his answer as Holmes dislocated Dredger's shoulder so he couldn't move thus allowing Holmes the ability to chase after Adler. "Relax, I'm a doctor" Watson said as Dredger finally went unconscious allowing him to take a breath.

Above them, it didn't take Blackwood long to realize he had failed. He quickly left as every one of his followers was bring overpowered and rounded up. Danzō went down kicking and screaming as he was the one that stood in the middle of the room. Blackwood ran through a secret passage and at the corner of his eye, he caught Sakura running with something. Something that looked like his cyanide cylinders!

Sakura darted around the sewers looking for an escape. She had to get to her employer with what he wanted soon. If she didn't Ino was dead and there was no telling who else he'd kill or has killed to get his point across. She looked back and realized by the way the water was flowing on a slope behind her that Holmes was hot on her tail. This was a shock to her as he never caught up with her before. Was Ino right, had he always been going easy on her?

She found herself in an opening, one she didn't know about. She raced to what she thought was an exit but it turned out to be a dead-end. She was on top of the unfinished Tower Bridge, and was looking straight down at the Thames. She had nowhere to run.

"Take a wrong turn somewhere?" came a voice behind her. She turned to see that it was Holmes. He had a stern look on his face and his hand on his cane ready to unsheathe his cane-blade.

Sakura knew she could probably talk her way out of this, she always could with Naruto. "We're safe now" she brought up.

Holmes was not convinced though; "Interesting assessment" he said pointing out that she possessed the cyanide cylinders. "Very well, run off" Holmes said as he walked toward the end of the planks. "I want be chasing after you anymore" he ended.

This is exactly what Sakura wanted to hear…or was it? She started walking away until she started to have second thoughts. She always wanted to make Holmes suffer for ruining her life but right now something was different. Was Ino right, had she abused him too much? Or was her employer right, was she growing her own estranged feelings for Naruto? Either way, she finally accepted she was treating him wrong after spending this much time with him. She turned, "I don't want to run anymore" she confessed. "Look…I'll tell you everything" she said. If anyone could combat her employer, it was Holmes after all.

Naruto turned, HE had HER this time. "I wish you would!" he announced.

Suddenly, Blackwood jumped down behind Sakura and grabbed the cyanide cylinders from her! She quickly tried to shoot him, but Blackwood used his cane designed with an ivory snake's head to knock her gun away. Of course, a world class thief has more up her sleeve than just a gun. Sakura quickly pulled out a small club from her sleeve and a knife from her hair. She tried to get them back but Blackwood was far stronger than her.

Instantly, Blackwood unsheathed a cane-bade from his cane and knocked the weapons out of Adler's hands. The tip of his blade at her neck he forced her to a ledge. He looked back at Holmes to see his own cane-blade ready.

It was quite a stand off, Adler ready to fall to her death into the Thames, Blackwood with the prize in hand, and Holmes, scared for his friend, ready for a fight. Beneath them Suigetsu was being screamed at by Hinata to somehow position the boat where Sakura would fall. She'd still die, but at least they'd be able to recover her body. One fall into the murky Thames and her body would be lost forever.

The few seconds seemed like an eternity, but Blackwood forced Sakura down and with that Naruto hesitated in shock for a second. However, he had to snap out of it as Orochimaru lunged towards him or their final battle.


	14. Chapter 14

Fox vs. Snake

Orochimaru Blackwood was furious, everything he had planned went to ruin because of Holmes. He was pretty sure he killed the girl. He had the upper hand against Holmes as he relied on quick and powerful strikes like a snake. He was winning.

Holmes wasn't doing so hot, true in swordsmanship he was equal to Blackwood, in hand to hand he was superior but right now he was worried about Sakura. He positioned himself to see where Sakura fell; she landed on some boards beneath them, but she was motionless.

Blackwood's relentless attacks were having their toll on Holmes, but since he realized Adler was okay he began to fight on equal terms with Blackwood. But still the previous injures had taken their toll. He received some minor injuries from Blackwood in their battle. "I spent years planning this and you ruined everything!" he screamed lunging at the detective. Holmes jumped on some chains and swung around the outside of the Tower Bridges' supports. Blackwood tried to stab Holmes repeatedly but to not avail. In fact, he used his feet to kick Blackwood's blade onto the supports.

Holmes jumped back on and prepared to fight Blackwood in fists where he was far superior in strength compared to Blackwood. However, Blackwood pulled out a revolver and shot at Holmes and missed "DAMN! Why aren't pistols accurate yet? What's the point in having a gun if you can't hit anything?" Blackwood yelled.

"Thank God guns aren't accurate yet" Holmes muttered to himself. Too bad he forgot his revolver again and he thought he left the stove on again.

Below them Suigetsu and Hinata watched as best as they could. But the universal sound of a gunshot was heard and they knew Holmes had the lower hand. "Betcha he forgot his revolver again" Suigetsu said. He had always read the paper and how he always beat his opponents with melee weapons meaning he hardly ever had a gun on him. However, when he did, he usually used the bullets up right away

Hinata looked at him, "He does that from time to time, Tenten told me he even left the stove on before he went into hiding for some odd reason" she stated. Why he did these things Hinata had no idea…but she loved him anyway.

However, he noticed something, a rope near Blackwood's leg that was attached to an anchor near his foot. Instantly, he kicked it over the ledge and sent Blackwood flying toward the ledge. Holmes grabbed the cyanide cylinders, "I'll take this" Holmes said as Blackwood grabbed some planks to keep himself up.

"There was never any magic to begin with, only conjuring tricks" Holmes announced pointing to the cyanide cylinder for emphasis. "The simplest involved paying people off like the prison guard who pretended to be possessed outside your cell, your reputation and the inmates' fear did the rest" he explained deducing that Dredger had paid the guard for Blackwood. Holmes sheathed Blackwood's blade and took it as his trophy. "Others required more elaborate tricks like the sandstone slab that covered your tomb for example. You had it broke before your burial and placed back together with a mild adhesive designed to be washed away by the morning rain. An ancient Egyptian recipe of egg and honey I believe" Holmes further elaborated flashing back to why he tasted the tomb's rubble, not to annoy Neji.

Blackwood's grip was lost for only a second as he was dragged momentarily until he regained his grip. "Holmes" he called

Holmes just ignored him and continued "Arranging for Homura to drown in his own bath took a little more modern science, very clever of Reordan to found a paralytic that activated when water and copper came into contact. That fact would have eluded me had Reordan not tested it on some unfortunate amphibians prior to the murder" he explained.

Blackwood once again lost his grip and barley caught the last board.

Holmes continued to destroy Blackwood's pride, "Koharu's death was a real mystery, until you use the same concoction to blow up the Warf. An odorless, tasteless, flammable powder that burned with an unusual pinkish hue" he deduced. "Did Koharu mistake it for rain when she walked into the temple building?" he mockingly asked. "All it took was a spark, from a single rigged bullet in her gun, you had Dredger place that in her gun" he revealed.

Holmes then moved on to another subject, "You were right to kill Reordan, he knew everything". "But like all great performers, you saved your pièce de résistance for last. Cyanide gas refined in the bellies of swine. Had it worked all the members of Parliament would have died as your minions would have watched, they didn't know you had already given them the antidote" Holmes deduced as he reminded him he had them drink their allegiance.

He stared out into space as he had deduced everything, "You preformed all the rituals perfectly" Holmes said. "The world would have followed you, fear being the ultimate weapon" Holmes stated. "The devil is due a soul I'd say, yours to be precise" he ended.

"FOR GOD'S SAKES HOLMES, CUT ME LOOSE!" Blackwood screamed as he lost his grip again. Holmes threw a small axe to cut the rope and save Blackwood. He climbed up and secretly hid the axe in his coat. Both failed to realize their playing with the chains had caused an I-Beam to be dislodged and hang on only a few chains.

Holmes pointed his cane at Blackwood, "First, the world will see you for what you really are: a fraud" Holmes explained. "Then you will be hanged, properly this time" he further stated implying he knew how Blackwood escaped that too.

Blackwood just stared at Holmes, "It's a long way from here to the rope" he warned Holmes. He prepared to throw the axe at Holmes but the I-Beam fell and dropped right in front of Blackwood sending him plummeting onto a bed of hanging chains. He fearfully looked up at the detective who defeated him. Holmes just stood triumphantly over him as the chains finally gave way. All the chains hung and fell freely, except one. One made a sickening and sudden stop and swung left and right slowly as it was held in place by a large amount of weight.

"Now THAT is the end of Lord Orochimaru Blackwood" Holmes said as he walked away.

Holmes made his way to Adler and he checked her pulse, she still had one so she was alive. "I never woke up in hand cuffs before" she softly said as she opened her eyes. Holmes had finally got her, no more going easy, no more breaks, no more excuses.

Holmes sat besides her, "I have…naked…because of you" Holmes rebuffed. The two sat for a few seconds as they watched a storm brewing.

"Moriarty" Sakura said. Holmes was slightly confused at this announcement. "That's HIS name" she explained, Holmes understood that she was speaking about her employer now. "And he is a professor" she elaborated "We all have a weakness and he found fine" she explained.

Holmes was intrigued, "What was it precisely?" he asked. She just looked at him, he knew what it was. "Same as mine: our friends" he answered for her.

Sakura closed her eyes to hide her fear, "Do NOT underestimate him" she warned. "He's every bit as brilliant as you are, but infinity more devious, you're a genius in crime solving but he's a genius all round" she further warned. "He will and has crossed the lines you refuse to cross" she warned again.

Holmes had a more determined look on his face, "We'll see about that" he said. He then leaned close to Sakura, close enough for a kiss, but instead, he took the Maharajah's diamond from her, "Payment for annoyances rendered" he explained as he got up to leave. He then placed the key down her shirt in her chest to make a further point with her.

Instantly Sakura tearfully tried to regain her composure, "You'll miss me Naruto" she warned.

Naruto stopped and placed a hand on her should, bent down and went the tear off her cheek. "Sadly…yes" he said. As he left he had one final thing to say, "If Ino gets you out before police do, tell her I said "hi" and I'll see her later for some flowers". This stunned Adler, Holmes had known all along; she wasn't playing with him the entire time it was HE playing with HER the entire time. Ino was right; Naruto was just always going easy on her since he was her friend. He could have caught her at anytime.

People clamored as they saw what had happened. They saw the man they all feared as the man that walked with the devil hung by chains, by his own arrogance, by his own fear. He was dead, God had down what men had failed to do. People began to stop fearing now awaiting tomorrow for the paper where Shiho's article would explain everything to the public. The fear that Blackwood had installed into all people would be lifted and truth would fill London again. Truth that wasn't mixed with people's lies, truth that was actually real, delivered by Naruto Holmes once again.

"Case Closed" Naruto Holmes said as he walked away.

To be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Case Closed?

In the sewers beneath Parliament, a man walked stealthily through the corridors to Blackwood's device. He hid in the shadows and took only a small piece from the vast machine, one small yet infinitely more important piece. He then placed it into a satchel symbolized with an "M" on it. "Girl did her job I'll give her that, Sakura Adler off my list" he said.

"Can I help you officer?" came a voice from behind him, it was a police sergeant.

The man turned around, released a small derringer from his right wrist, pointed right point blank between the sergeant's eyes and promptly pulled the trigger.

The Next Day

Shikamaru Watson and Temari Morstan walked toward the crime solving duo's house on Baker Street. "Do you think Naruto's finally come to terms with having to "share" you with me?" Temari playfully asked.

Watson thought for a second, there was no telling with Holmes so he shrugged with shoulders with a smile as they entered the house. Inside, they found Hinata and Neji Lestrade and Tenten Hudson having tea together. "You look happy" Watson said to Tenten.

True, with Holmes' antics she was always a bundle of nerves. Well what young twenty year old girl wouldn't be frazzled while living with someone who sets fire to rooms and randomly shoots guns at walls while practicing the violin at three in the morning? She was in the company of her best friend and the person she had feelings for, guess that would cool any nervous women. She turned to the doctor and smiled, "He's been very quiet today" she explained.

Watson understood this, he then turned to the Lestrades, "And how's your day going?" he asked them. With Lord Orochimaru Blackwood stopped and dead just yesterday all of London was happy. However, Inspector Neji was very busy prosecuting all of Blackwood's followers, including the former Home Secretary Danzō who had tried to kill himself before his public trial. He also had a crash course in realizing his cousin beside him was secretly consorting with Holmes. This week was not a fun week for him. "Excellent!" Hinata answered for them. She then lifted her hand, "Look at the ring Naruto gave me yesterday" she said as Neji quivered into Tenten's shoulder crying quietly.

The two took a rook to see a huge diamond on her finger! Temari was entrance but Watson knew instantly what it was, it was the Maharajah's diamond that Holmes took from Sakura Adler the other day. He had heard that Adler escape before police arrives to collect Blackwood's body. Holmes told him that she was most likely hiding under Ino's flower shop waiting for the heat to die down.

Still a feeling passed through everyone who had helped Holmes on this case, peace. From the moment they began this, ideas of Lucifer, devils, and magic filled their minds. Now that Holmes debunked everything, they finally had a moment to let all those bad feelings disappear. Watson explained to the others about Holmes allowing Watson to be "shared" to their laughter. It was a feeling that they hadn't felt in a while.

Tenten leaned back into her chair and sighed happily, "It is quiet" she smiled. "…Too quiet" she realized. Everyone seemed to grasp this as well and they decided to go up and see what Holmes was doing.

Temari and Watson were in the lead, "We doesn't like sharing" she said to further their suspicions.

As they entered Holmes' room they saw a sight that startled them, Holmes had hung himself! Temari instantly blamed herself for "taking Watson" and demanded that Hinata not enter so she wouldn't see this.

Watson, however, remained calm. "Don't worry, suicide is not in his repertoire" he explained. "HOLMES!" he yelled.

With this, Holmes promptly woke up, "Oh, hi guys" he said as all entered. Before anyone could ask he explained "Just trying to deduce the manner in which Blackwood escaped his hanging execution. Restoring your good name Watson, as it were". "But then my back felt real good so a just well asleep" he further explained. "Can I come down though, I'm loosing feeling in my legs, they're falling asleep and dreaming" he asked.

"Should we let him down?" Tenten asked Neji.

Neji thought for a second, "No, I'd hate to cut him off midstream" he answered gesturing for Holmes to continue.

Holmes was slightly disappointed, but he continued. "Cleverly hidden in the hangman's knot was a hook, fastened to a harness hidden on Blackwood's back. Thus the hooks were attached allowing Blackwood's weight to be distributed to the waist thus leaving the neck intact" Holmes deduced. Suddenly, he stopped, "Oh, my cheeks are falling asleep now, can we continue this on ground level please?" he begged.

Watson got up, "How did you manage it?" he puzzled.

Holmes opened his shirt, "I managed it with suspenders, belts, and a coat hanger" he explained. "Look my tongue is going, I'm going to be no use to you soon, ground me please" Holmes continued to beg.

Watson got the Bambie eyes from Hinata so he took out one of his knives and prepared to cut him down. "None of this explains the lack of pulse though" Watson explained.

"Ah yes, the medical mystery, we must restore your good name" Holmes said as he came down. He fixed himself up and began "There is a toxin refined from nectar of the rhododendron ponticum" Holmes began flashing back to the hydrated rhododendron found in Reordan's lab. "It's quite infamous in the region of Turkey bordering the Black Sea for its ability to induce an apparently mortal paralysis" he deduced. "One perfect enough to fool a medical mind as well trained as your own. It's more commonly known there as…" Holmes almost named until Temari interrupted him.

"What's wrong with AJ?" she asked pointing to the seemingly dead three year old on the floor.

Holmes continued "Mad Honey Disease". "AJ is just demonstrating the effects I just explained" he announced to everyone's shock. "Looks like we'll have to check for the neck being broken now after hangings" he ended ignoring the horrified looks.

Watson calmed them, "Oh don't worry, this is nothing compared to what Holmes has done to him before" he chuckled as the boy started waking up.

Almost instantly Clark Lee came running in. "Mr. Holmes, Lord Lestrade asked if you can come with me at once" he announced. Neji asked him what was wrong, "The sergeant that went missing when Holmes stopped Blackwood has just turned up…dead" he explained. "He was the first man on the scene to retrieve Blackwood's device" he further explained. "Sewage worker found him this morning, shot in the head" he ended.

Everyone turned to Holmes as the saw him become uncharacteristically serious. "Was it a small caliber bullet?" he asked. Lee agreed. "Powder burn on the eyebrows indicating point blank range?" he further asked to receive a yes. He got up and looked out the window even more serious.

Watson tried to figure something out, "Where is Blackwood's device now?" he asked.

"Secret Service has it now" Neji said with Lee's agreement. All were turned to the crime solving duo for an answer.

Lee was unsure of his next statement, "They have taken over that case since you closed it" he said. True, Holmes defeated Blackwood, but the criminal ring that he led was still active.

Holmes slightly turned, "I'd wager there's a piece missing though" he rebuked.

Neji and Lee, along with everyone were now certainly confused. "What's going on?" Hinata asked

"Moriarty…Professor Moriarty" Holmes announced sternly and then corrected himself. Neji and Lee wrote that down.

Watson looked puzzled, "Moriarty was never after the cyanide gas to begin with" he realized. "He was after a piece of the machine all along!" he shockingly revealed. "Then what was Sakura after?" he question.

Holmes cursed himself to everyone's shock, "There's nothing more elusive than an obvious fact" he said. "The wire-free invention was the game all along, Sakura was just the diversion" he explained. "He knew she'd make the mistake and he knew I would chase after her thereby leaving the machine accessible". "A technology what that kind would be worth an untold fortune" he elaborated. "Imagine being able to control any device simply by sending a command via radio waves" he stated.

Everyone was in shock at the caliber of this new villain. Neji and Lee stopped writing and were just listening now. There was no way they could combat him themselves.

Watson thought aloud, "Being able to turn on a machine without being right there next to it…it's amazing".

"No…it's the future" Holmes corrected. He turned to see that everyone was leaning in for more. They were enthralled with this case already and it just begun.

"The game's afoot. Case Opened" Holmes announced as he grabbed his coat.

Elsewhere

In Tsunade's hospital, one cell belonged to Sasuke, Holmes friend who went insane. He sat on his bed in his straightjacket as the door opened. It was a man whose face was covered in the shadows. "Nice coat" said Sasuke as he prepared to jump him to escape.

"I wouldn't even try that" said the man as a derringer came out of both his sleeves. Sasuke did just that as he saw the guards behind him were dead. Two were still alive, but they were dragging the dead ones away. It was obvious that this man paid them off. The man sat down still covered in the shadows, "How would you like to leave here? Leave here and do whatever you want…as long as you made enough noise for Naruto Holmes to come after you?" he asked.

Sasuke thought for a second, obviously this man was going to use him. But what the hell, freedom is freedom. "Sure, as long as you don't tell me what to do" he answered. He had displeasure about authority and someone telling him what to do was not something he liked. He would rather to continued to rot in that cell than be someone's little grunt.

"Splendid" the man said as he undid Sasuke's straightjacket. He still had his guns out reminding him not to try anything.

Sasuke prepared to leave but he stopped and looked at the man who was leaving the room. "Who are you? Incase I you need some assistance?" he asked. He knew this guy was a pro, someone who could help him combat Naruto Holmes. He could tell that this guy was just as cunning as his old friend, something he was not.

"Moriarty" the man said as he turned. He said as he stepped into the light revealing his face. He had snow white hair yet he was only a few years older than Sasuke. "Professor Kabuto Moriarty" he said as he fixed his glasses up.

The End


End file.
